Forced Revival
by Kaze-Ink
Summary: Konoha needs the Power of the Uchiha.The two brothers are bound to kill each other and if word gets out that one of the most powerful clans is gone,Konoha could be attacked. A mission was made and the after affects could effect generations to come.Itasaku
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own The Anime/Manga Naruto. Naurto belongs to Masashi Kishimato

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it comes down right to it, the ninja world is blurred.

Each village's missions were either for the saftey of the power for the village or for money. Even if the price was high enough, they would not question if the information was correct. They never questioned why someone wanted another dead, if the price was high enough. The Ninja themselves would take odd jobs just to get some extra money. Even if the job was downgrading, again if the price was high enough it would get done. Then with that money the village became stronger. It wasn't just the money though. Most hidden villages had trained each and every ninja so that it would benefit the village. Then there were also strong clans in the villages. If one well known clan was wiped out, and others found out, the village and the country itself was open to attack. Each and every person would even break the rules of their country for the sake of the ones they loved, what they thought was right and what would benefit them. The village sometimes broke its own rules for the benefit of the village even if those rules were supposed to protect people.

The village of Konohagakure had decided on yet another mission that would benefit them. The elders reasoned that the Uchiha brothers could both end up killing each other or the one that would win might not revive the clan. So teams of Anbu were sent to capture the 2 brothers.

--------------

Sakura groggily woke up, expecting to find her bed or a forest floor. She looked around and then at her self. The door slid open and she wipped her head up to see who it was, but quickly grabbed her head, feeling the on coming headache. The person at the door gasped and quickly ran over to her.

"Sakura!"

She looked up to see Shizune at the side of her bed with a clip chart.

Sakura realized she was in the hospital. "Uggh, Shizune-san, did I fall asleep in the hospital again?"

"Hehe, no Sakura-chan, I didn't think you would have such a fast recovery."

"Hmm? Did I get knocked out in training again?"

It happened a lot. Sakura was now a Anbu Captain. She constantly trained with her fellow members and with many of the members of rookie nine. She usually had a pretty fast recovery rate though. She often got knocked out and usually left at the hospital as soon as possible. She wondered why Shizune was surprised. She never liked to be in the hospital as a patient for too long, and had trained her body to have a fast recovery. She didn't get knocked out that often though, she wasn't Anbu for nothing.

"Shizune, who hit me this time?" She asked looking up at her.

Shizune looked down at Sakura, still surprised.

"Sakura try and remember what mission you were on."

'Fuck!' She had a tendency to wake up thinking it was a normal day, and not really remember missions. Anbu missions were never very pleasant and she tried to erase them from her day.

-------------------

Ibiki sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The Uchiha's would not budge. The younger one just blabbered on about how they shouldn't even be keeping his brother alive, well the elder one just took whatever torture they threw at him.

'Emotionless bastards!'

"Akatsuki will not come for you! The organization is a group of individuals and you won't seem to tell us anything. Don't you need food!? Something!"

'Damn Uchiha's!!!'

They wouldn't respond to anything. How the hell did the elders think that they could get them to revive the clan. They had taken the necessary materials from the brothers, to give a child the Uchiha gene, but unless they new how to harvest the Uchiha's power, it was useless. They needed to know the secrets on how to harvest it. The brothers would not revel anything. At least with most criminal's he could threaten death, but these two knew that the village would not do that. They needed them.

-------------------

Sakura pushed aside the horrid hospital food, making way for the bento box that Ino had gotten her from the little shop near the hospital. Sakura always felt sorry for her patients when they had to eat that. It never smelt good, was over cooked, and tasted like paste.

She had Tenten come and explain to her what had happened when she had been knocked out, during the mission. She amazed herself sometimes, she had to lure Itachi to the point where an ambush was waiting for the two brothers. Her training had payed off. She was not as good as Rock Lee but her speed along with Her training with Tsunade had let her easily poison him before her had knocked her out.

Naruto had come a while ago, after handing in a mission report to Tsunade. He was outraged that he had been sent on a mission while Sakura got to go and bring back 'Sasuke-teme' . He begged her to explain the whole mission bit by bit to him, and after hearing it, he swore to beat the crapp out of Itachi when he got the chance. She really felt sorry for him though. He had been requested for a tracking long before the elders had come to a decision on how the mission was to be carried out. It had been quite simple, though, the research wasn't all that great. Senbon were dipped in a poison, that even with a small scratch would knock out the target and drain them of just enough chakra to live.

Sakura munched happily on her lunch, trying to put the mission behind her, with all the other ones, at the back of her head.

After she finished her lunch she changed into a new pair of clothes and packed up her things, to head home, wash up and hand in her mission report to Tsuande.

--------------------

Sakura walked down the hallway of the Interrogation unit. Tsunade had assigned her as the Captain of the Guards for Itachi. She wasn't too happy about it, he had knocked her out, and she had poisoned him after all. Well at least she wouldn't have to travel for a while. Though she wondered what the elders planned to do. Sasuke was probably in outrage that he was restrained from killing his brother, when he was in the same building as him. She had read the files on both of the brothers. Ibiki had also informed her, of a long list of tortures that were tried. How did they expect to get either of them to revive the clan if they wouldn't even respond to torture or give any response or information?

She had enjoyed her couple days off after she got out of the hospital, she had trained, and did some chores she had been meaning to do. She and another Anbu took week long terns, being in charge of Itachi's guards. Her first week was about to start at it didn't look all that entertaining but a break's a break. She would just read up on a few research books.

She traveled down the concrete hallways heading for her destination, in her full Anbu uniform.

The Anbu that had been in charge got up off the seat in front of the holding cell, and handed her a scroll and a bracelet/chain thing.

"All the information on the past week are in this scroll. Uchiha, Itachi has been unresponsive to all the previous tried interrogation and torture methods." And with that he left, probably very glad to be away for a week. Guarding wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. She took a seat in front of the cell, not even looking up at the Uchiha contained in the cell. Sakura opened up the scroll a scrolled down the long list of what had been tried. Beside each on was a grim "unsuccessful". She put the scroll in her medic's pouch on her side and the bracelet on her hand. Her other pouch was already full enough. She put down two of the three books in her hand, on the floor, and opened up one left. She knew she wasn't alone, there were hidden Anbu all around the Uchiha right now.

----------------

Uchiha Itachi looked up at the Anbu guard, who he guessed was the one in charge, sit down on the chair in front of his cell. He was sitting on the futon in his cell. He was unable to escape, one of the methods of torture had been starving, and when he was given food after being unresponsive, he guessed it contained something Tsunade had cooked up, to deplete them of just enough chakra so that they were unable to escape. Not only that but his cell was sealed, and he was unable to get a chain/bracelet thing off of his left arm. The Anbu before this one had handed her one just like it. He guessed that it would make him unable to go anywhere without them knowing.

The Anbu in front of him, looked small, and from the figure, female. He felt underestimated. Sure he was pretty much unable to escape and had a slim chance of being rescued by anyone, but this small kunochi, was well just that, small.

She looked even smaller as she opened up the large textbook on her lap. She had another two leaning against the chair too.

He squinted , his vision not all that great these days, and read the kanji on the cover. She had not even glanced at him and looked like she was just sitting at home, looking quite comfortable on the wooden chair, reading the large Medical textbook.

A medic-nin was a captain? Well Konoha had sure changed since he had gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N./ ... well since the first time i wrote this it was horridly badly written i decided to change the plot a little and re write it... it used to be called "captured" has deleted it

Wells i gonna go and attempt to write a decent second chapter PLEAAASE R&R!!!


	2. New home

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuande visibly sighed as she walked out of the room where the elders had just decided the fate of the Uchiha brothers. Let's just say she wasn't ecstatic with their decision.

"Tsunade-sama?"

She sighed again, leaning against the wall next to the door, obviously trying to decide what to do next and trying to guess how everyone was going to take it. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if Naruto became Hokage. Would he fight with the elders, or would he try his best to change their minds, or make a compromise like Tsunade-sama did?

"Shizune." She took a breath and straightened up, starting down the hallway. "Have the Uchiha brothers come to my office around two. Oh, and could you get me the paper work needed for this?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, right away."

Shizune went off to get the needed paperwork that Tsunade obviously wanted to get over with. This was another thing she couldn't just hand over to Shizune. It was something that had to be handled by the hokage. Then after filling all that dreaded paperwork out she would have to deal with the revenge crazy younger brother, and the clan murdering older brother, both in the same room and explain to them the council's decision, that she didn't like all that much either. Then all the people who would need to know of the elders decision would have to be sent in small groups to the hokage's office, to be debriefed on the situation. Oh happy day.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura had just finished getting off her twelve hour shift guarding the Uchiha. It was the fourth day of having to guard him. Three days left until she got a week off. They had been interrogated, and tortured for two weeks now. What a bore. She finished reading her textbooks, well two of them were just medical textbooks that she had not gotten around to reading, the last large book was the large file on the Uchiha's and their history. It was boring for the most part, with all the family trees and lists of missions and who had what rank and so on, but reading about their jutsu's and training courses were fascinating. The book it self did not reveal anything about the Uchiha clan's secrets. If their secrets were written down they wouldn't be keeping Itachi alive, he probably knew more about the clan than Sasuke did, but there was a chance that they both knew different things so they were both kept alive.

Sasuke. She still hadn't seen him since they had captured him. She wondered how he would react to seeing her, or knowing the fact that she was one of four people in the main charge of watching over his brother that he had made his life goal to kill. There were two people every week, each getting a twelve hour shift. Then they got a week off and let the other two fellow anbu guard. She got stuck with the five to five shift, though she would rather guard in the day than at night and wreck her sleeping pattern. Though it sort of did ruin the rest of her day's plans.

The smell of fresh vegetables, ripe fruits, and cooking dishes waded in the air as she walked back to her apartment. She had already dropped off the books that she had borrowed from Shizune at her house, she was given a key so she could use Shizune's library as she pleased. If Sakura was too lazy to return a book that wasn't Shizune's she would just leave it on her desk. It was fine though, and had little chance of being stolen. Shizune's house was packed full of security measures, because of all the important information that she handled.

She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment, after sitting in a chair with heavy books on her lap for twelve hours; she couldn't wait to get home and have a nice warm shower, and then go and train. She had asked Hinata to train with her, she had asked Sakura before, but she had been busy with Naruto tonight. She had asked around and finally got tired of asking so she went to the person that was always willing to train with her.

------------------

The door to the Hokage's office was slide open. Two teams of Anbu entered and the The Uchiha brothers were separated, both in the middle of the teams. Itachi no longer had on his regular uniform. He had been given a black shirt and grey capri's and a standard pair of black sandals. He still wore his head band and had his hair tied up in the same manner as always. Sasuke no longer wore his outfit either. He now had on standard capri's, sandals and a navy blue, long sleeved shirt.

Tsunade made no attempt to hide that she was not happy about what she had to tell them. She was the one who had to tell everyone and deal with all the reactions. The Anbu sat the two brothers down on the chairs in front of her desk. Once they were all settled Tsunade waved the anbu out of the office, knowing that they both did not have enough chakra to escape, that ready anbu were outside and they both had chakra sealed trinkets keeping them from going anywhere Plus they were held back from the restraints on the chair.

Once all the Anbu had left she gave them the council's decision.

"The Council has decided that Konoha needs the revival of the Uchiha Clan. We have already taken the necessary means to create child with the Uchiha gene, but we do not have the needed knowledge to unlock the Uchiha's power, as none of the clans secrets are written down, they were passed down from each member. Now-" Tsunade was cut off but the angry younger brother.

" So what, we've been captured just so we could be your breeding pets?! Your keeping me from avenging my clan! HE SHOULD BE DEAD! HE KILLED MY WHOLE FUCKING CLAN!! I-"

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Tsunade came back at him with just as much anger. She had little tolerance for being interrupted today. She already had gotten enough of that from the council

"Do you think I like this either!? It's for the best of Konoha! The Council and I had to make a compromise! I have to have two anbu married to you to fricken Uchiha brats so that we wont have an attack on the village! Anyways, Sasuke didn't you say that one of your goals was to revive the clan?" The Uchiha had a look of surprise for a second on his face before it quickly disappeared to one of anger. Sakura had talked a lot with Tsunade. In the years of training Sakura, she sometimes went on about how stupid it was to just have two goals in his life. Tsunade thought that he would only have a problem with Itachi being alive. It had been one of his goals to revive the clan.

"I wouldn't have to if HE didn't have to test his power on out clan! HE KILLED MY WHOLE BLOODY FAMILY-" Sasuke yelled. The man he was working to kill most of his life was in the same room, and he was unable to do anything. "SHUT UP! I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT-"

"What makes you think that we will comply?" The elder Uchiha spoke for the first time. He had not spoken at all. Even through all the interrogations the only sounds he had mad where grunts as he was beat up, not being able to do anything, with little chakra, no food and strapped to a chair, with constant questioning.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, having been caught up in her anger. Now thinking what to say next. "Well, do you want the Uchiha gene running around Konoha? Your secrets will eventually be found out."

"If our secrets will eventually be found out, then why do you need us?" He responded. He obviously didn't seem too keen on having anything to do with his clan, let alone being told to go and marry someone and have a kid. He wasn't exactly a 'family man'.

"You didn't respond to my first question." She answered. He probably knew full well why the council had come to the decision. He was a genius after all. He just wanted a way out.

"He doesn't care about the clan! He killed it remember." Sasuke didn't think they should even keep him alive. He should be dead. If he wasn't an Uchiha he would be put do death for all the crimes he committed. He was Uchiha, Itachi. Did they really think that he gave a shit about the clan?

"Yes but I doubt that either of you want non-Uchiha's to know your weakness. No Clan or Jutsu is Perfect. Both of you are considered powerful and if the secrets were found out they could be used against you. If the Uchiha gene was made into a child, research could be done on the-"

Itachi's brow knotted at this. "What exactly does the council plan to do?"

"Well then, it's good to finally get to the matter at hand. One of you will have the previous Uchiha estate, and the other will have a new one built. You will no longer be ninja, you will simply breed them. Until you have to train your child, you will not be able to train with any weapons. As you have each had 4 main people in charge of the anbu guarding you, it will continue at the estates. They take week long turns, each twelve hour shifts everyday. As for the Anbu, those will also change too. Your main guards will not, but the rest of the Anbu will. As for the wife you will each have, I presume you are both straight, she will be have to already be an anbu. Also you will not be allowed to go out of your estate. We do not need that right now. Instead you can take up a craft and work in your residence, and-"

"Pfft, what do you want us to take up, flowers?" Sasuke said with sarcasm dipping from his voice. Well then Sasuke is sure talkative today.

"I don't give a crap. Be Uchiha the toy makers for all I care. Now as I was saying, you will stay inside your compound. Anbu will be taking the odd shift there, so you will have a chance to find a wife in anbu that way. You have a chance of becoming a ninja, a slim chance, especially for you Itachi, but a chance none the less. Now since both of you have been unresponsive to two weeks of interrogation, the chance is _very_ slim. Now, you will be moved to your own compounds. Whoever has more knowlege of the Uchiha clan will get the name of Uchiha. The other will get the name Uchiwa. They both pretty much mean the same thing, one means paper the fan, the other one, circle paper fan. Now whoever gets Uchiha name will have the old Uchiha Compound, and genin have already cleaned the place, since I doubt you have had to clean much, or want to spend much time cleaning. Now I don't think I missed anything-."

"So Itachi gets the name Uchiha?" Sasuke was trying to decide if he liked it or not. Did he really want to revive the clan in the place where his family had been killed? He had planned a few years ago to stay in the compound but he wasn't sure now. He didn't have much of a choice, seeing as the council had obviously known that Itachi would have known more about the clan, having lived in it longer.

"Yes. Now there are a few more things to discuss before we get you to your new places."

------------------------------------

Shizune ran through Konoha, trying to find Sakura. She had gone to her apartment and had asked most of Sakura's friends if they knew where she was, Tenten had said she went to train with Rock Lee. Shizune came to one of the training grounds, much like the one that the bell test's where taken in. It didn't look like anyone was in there but there were to blurred figures moving at very high speeds and sounds of clashing fits, and kicks and broken tress coming from the grounds. As soon as she got in there she had to dodge from a flying piece of smashed up rock. "AHH!"

"Shizune!!!" Two figures now appeared. Rock Lee and Sakura ran over to Shizune. "Are you okay?!" Sakura asked, crouching down next to her. She was wearing a black shirt, with her red weight vest on. Along with Shorts and her boots. She had also taken up the leg weights from lee. They had been a birthday present, but she dyed them black. She also had arm eights on too. She didn't walk around with her weights on all the time like Lee did, just when she was training. Her hair was still cut in the same fashion she had the past few years. She never grew it out again, It was to remind her to "Never let myself fall behind." She had said to Shizune when she had asked her about growing out her hair again.

"The Council has come to a decision. The brothers have already been informed but the captains in charge of them need to be informed before they can be moved!" She had obviously been running around, and was slightly startled from the near death experience she had just had, because she was breathing heavily.

"Hehe, calm down Shizune. I'll get going. Can we continue later Lee-san?" She asked looking up at Lee. "Yes Sakura! Go with the speed of Youth to the Hokage quickly!!"

Haha. Lee still hadn't changed much. All of rookie nine were now nineteen, twenty and twenty one. Sakura herself was now twenty.

------------------------------

Sakura got to the hokage's office in record time, along with Shizune, who had gotten there a few minutes later. Her training with every one, especially Lee had really payed off. Not to mention the anbu training. That was like going through hell and back again. After they had been debriefed Sakura stayed behind to talk with Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade looked up. Sakura was in her anbu uniform but had lifted up her mask to talk more comfortably with her. "Why did the council pick me as one of the people to be in charge?" She was confused. "Why can't I be in Sasuke's?" Tsunade looked up with a pained face.

"Tsunade! I was foolish when I was younger! I didn't know what love was. I'm not stupid anymore! Sasuke's like a brother and-" She was cut off. She had to hold it all in as they were dished out information and she was so confused right now. She had not expected this to happen. She thought she would just be part of the retrieval and maybe visit Sasuke once and a while. She didn't have time for a boyfriend. She had Anbu missions, training working at the hospital, and then everyday thing that needed to be taken care of.

"The Council picked you because you were one of the most suitable people for the job. You know how to deal with people like him, and you know most of poisons and concoctions I've taught you. If needed and he somehow finds a why to escape, you can take him down. He is unable to use the Sharingan, with the little Chakra he has left. If he try's to kill himself you can heal him. They didn't think you could handle Sasuke. You of all people know how much he wants to kill Itachi. I tried reasoning with them, I know you would want to be on Sasuke's instead of Itachi's guard but the brought out many good points as too why your more suitable for Itachi's guard."

"I understand Hokage-sama." That hurt. Why was it so hard to accept the truth sometimes? She didn't know Sasuke anymore. She didn't even know if she loved him anymore. She knew he was at least like a brother to her but she didn't know if she felt _that_ way anymore. Tsunade felt sorry for her. She knew how it felt to be confused about everything. "Sakura. I know you can handle it." That helped a lot. She needed that. "Thanks Tsunade"

Sakura turned around the door with a lot to think about. How was Sasuke doing? He got the name Uchiwa. Had he fought about it? Did he still plan to kill Itachi? What was it going to be like with spending a lot of time with the S-class criminal?

"Hey Sakura!" She turned around, giving her attention to Tsunade. "Don't get attached !"

"Haha, very funny Tsunade!"

"Hehe, have a good time!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Heh, Bye Tsunade-sama!"

'Well this is going to be fun. I get to spend half my day everyday with an S-class criminal who has to revive his clan, who my old teammate wants to kill. This is _just_ great!' Sakura thought leaving with the two scrolls of information to read up on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./** Well... Was it Okay?! Haha, I credit the cleaning Jutsu to the Author of "The Isolation of Inner Sakura", by Goatis . I'm sorry but I can't really imagine Itachi going around cleaning a whole compound. :/ haha, soo umm was it okay?! Oh and if your wondering was the necessary means to make a child with the Uchiha gene was it modern science people!!! They took it when they were unconscious. haha annnywase ya PLEASE R&R !!!!! Chapter Three coming Soon!

Thanks to: Lady Love, psalmofsummer, fionfee, Challa, and amiori-and-sherii-fluff , for the revies on chapter 1 3

Oh and as for the Uchiha/Uchiwa stuff it was taken from : Uchiha is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa", a paper fan, which is incidentally the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire-jutsu users.

Search Uchiha, on wikipeida to find that


	3. Another Location

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-' _

Sakura slammed her hand down on her snooze button on her alarm clock, next to her bed.

A few minutes later it started beeping again. "Ugggg." Sakura rolled over to her other side. When the beeping continued her brain told her to roll over, get her feet on the floor and get out of bed. Just like every single morning. Well not every morning, sometimes she woke up on a forest floor, or in a hotel or Inn.

The pink haired kunochi got up out of bed and trudged over to the door, in her oversized t-shirt and underwear. When she could wear something comfy to bed, she took advantage of it. She no longer lived with her parents and now had an apartment of her own on the top, the third level of an apartment. She was starting to get used to waking up at 4:30 in the morning. After having a Shower and forgetting to have breakfast she got ready to go. She still wasn't used to getting up so early. Sakura was never really a morning person. She ran over to the Uchiha compound, now in her full anbu uniform.

-------------------------

Itachi tossed in his new bed wearing his black shirt and boxers. He never got much sleep and he was not used to his new surroundings even if he had grown up here. He never payed much attention to it all. His old room had fallen apart, and new furniture for him had been brought in. The compound still had a lot of fixing up to do. He didn't feel like getting up.

It was early, he didn't have any weapons to train with and he couldn't make himself much to eat. He wasn't good in the kitchen in the first place and then he couldn't use anything that could be used as a weapon. Even the plates had to be unbreakable, as the shards could be used as a weapon. He felt like a child that was constantly told "no". He hated it. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He slipped on some black sweat pants and slide his door open to go take a shower as he was greeted by the masks of the anbu.

--------------------

Sakura felt the air in her hair as she jumped down to the Old Uchiha compund, to start her twelve hour shift. She was met by two anbu as she went through the front door. One of them guided her to her fellow anbu captain that was one of the four in charge. Just like the past few days he gave her the bracelet and scroll on what had happened. She would read it through in a minute.

"Itachi?" She asked. In anbu the less words, the better. He pointed in a direction; she looked beside him to see him pointing at a door. "Okay." She said. He waved her bye and she travelled down to the open door.

She traveled through the open door only to find it was hallways, which lead outside. She walked to the door and looked out to see a training ground. 'Wow.' She knew it had a training ground, she had walked past one on her way to the Captain, but even going to the captain was like going through a maze.

What the hell. The Captain had pointed to here, and didn't say she was going the wrong way when she went that way. She put the chain on. The cold metal jolted her skin for a second. It looked really basic. It was just like the chain you would see on a swing, except small loops so that it didn't look too weird on someone's hand. If they other person wearing the matching one, went out of a ten meter range, it would sort of burn. It wasn't anything drastic; it was just like someone was constantly flicking a rubber band on your hand. It wasn't burning so Itachi had to be some where near.

Sakura went and sat down on the porch were, she guessed, people used to watch others train. The Anbu guard hadn't pointed her here for nothing. She guessed he knew where Itachi was going next. She sat for a while looking around. Summer was ending now and the scorched grass was turning back to a healthy green. The sky had a few clouds in it. Shikamaru would probably like to be were she was right now. Sitting around and watching the clouds. For a moment she forgot where she was, until she heard soft footsteps pad on the wood.

Itachi came into view now. He was wearing the same thing he had been the past few days, except probably a new change of them. They both had sort of built up a contest to see who would have to look or speak to the other first. So far she hadn't said a word to him. He looked over to her first, a tensed up, realizing he had already lost, again. Sakura smirked behind her mask. He padded over to the grass and did some stretching.

The first time she had been on guard duty she had refused to look at him. He had been the source of her teammate's constant thoughts of revenge, and after all those confrontations with Sasuke she was getting tired of it all. He also had been after Naruto and Sasuke after him so it was possible that he could have killed both her teammates. Itachi may have been the source of Sasuke's unstableness but Sasuke was the one who hunted out power from that snake bastard, the one who had made a team, the one she and Naruto had tried to find after all those years. He could have found power in the village. Itachi had lost hope for his clan; Sasuke had lost hope for the village. The village she worked to protect, were she healed, were her life was. He had turned it all down to seek power somewhere else. Though she was still mad at the man in front of her, she hardly knew enough to judge him. So she continued to read and try and learn more about it all to sort out her feelings.

Sakura just continued to look at the clouds until she took of a pack on her shoulder and took out another book, after reading the scroll. This one was some of her research notes. She had been working on surgery that involved less chakra, because at the end of a day it really drained her and then she hardly had any energy to train. At least it had increased her chakra capacity, and had forced her to be able to use her chakra more usefully. She had finished this notebook the other day, and still had to buy a new one, for more notes. For now she was just reading this one over.

Itachi hadn't just done a workout without chakra, or weapons in a while, but he still knew how. He hadn't been watched well he trained in what seemed like years though. He decided to start out my running a few laps. Sakura payed no attention to him for what seemed for the longest time. A while later, she was slightly surprised when he reached five hundred pushups. The only person who did that much for just exercising she knew, were Rock Lee, and Gai-sempai. Well now she could add Itachi to her list.

---

Sakura was reading her book before a rumbling sound came from her stomach. 'Greeeaaat. I forgot breakfast.' Sakura got up and put her book away. She stood up and waited for Itachi to finish his sit-up's. When he was done, he glanced over to her. She waved to come here. 'What does she think I am, a dog?!' She started walking away and his attention was brought to his left hand. 'Right the bracelet.' He did some stretches, and then went to follow since she had come back to see why he wasn't following. She was really set on not talking to him.

Sakura headed over to the kitchen they had passed on her way to the train grounds. She glanced at the clock to see what time it was. Seven. No wonder her stomach was growling. She opened the fridge to see what was inside. Not much. She took what she needed and got a couple things out of the cupboard too.

Itachi followed the pink haired anbu captain to the kitchen. Great. He couldn't do much in here. He really felt like a child today. Everything was 'too dangerous'. He watched the kunochi go into his fridge and cupboard and make herself breakfast. What did she think she could just walk around like it was her house? He sat down on the chair and waited her to finish. Once she finished, the mizu soup and stemmed rice, she gave some to Itachi and sat on the counter, by herself.

Itachi didn't see how she could go around like everywhere was her house. She took out a small book. Itachi looked at his food skeptically. She had probably added the powder that made him unable to use much chakra to his. He sat there for a while just starting at his food until his stomach reminded him that he had been neglecting it.

The kunochi's muffled laugh came from her mask, and then pulled up her mask just enough so that he could see her mouth. She picked up her chop sticks and dug into her meal, well reading her book.

Itachi knotted his eyebrows. What did she think was so funny. He was hungry. He looked up at the book she was reading and squinted to see what it said. His eyesight was getting really bad.

Then curiosity got the better of him and he forgot their little game. "Since when is a medic-nin, an anbu captain?" He questioned.

Sakura whipped her head up. It was the first time she had heard him talk in her whole time of guarding him. His voice was not like Sasuke's, like she had expected. It was smoother, and not as rugged at Sasuke's. Before the only thing she had heard from him were grunt as he was painfully interrogated. She looked down at the book she was reading. "Haha, I forgot. The book." It was the first time he had heard her voice. He had heard it before somewhere though. He continued looking at the kunochi with half her masked slid up, waiting for an answer. She took another bite of her rice before answering. There was no rush.

"Since when is an S-class Criminal taken down by a medic-nin with one senbon?" Itachi still didn't get an answer to his question. Right. That was it it. That voice. _She_ was the one who took him down. This small pink haired kunochi, sitting on _his_ counter had been the main person who had made him come here.

For a minute Itachi sat there, thinking it over. He had hardly seen her when he had been hit with the senbon, he had been distracted with what he could see now was a decoy. When he had swung around to kill whoever had hit him, his vision was already incredibly blurry. In a last effort he had hit whoever had got him as hard as he could, but it wasn't very much. He had rapidly lost consciousness and so the hit would have only been enough to knock a person out.

He held back the urge to slash, to do something. It would be useless anyways. There were anbu everywhere. It would be pointless the knock sense into her. It would be pointless, what would he do after that? It was _his_ house after all, but he could hardly do anything in it, and she was in charge.

After finishing another bite of her rice she looked over to see if he would reply to her comment. Haha. She was starting to like this being in charge thing. She could just eat here if she was hungry, she spent twelve hours a day here, so she guessed this would sort of become her second home. She had taken him down and now he knew. He knew that she was fully capable of not letting him escape. He could not use chakra, his sharingan, weapons, enhanced speed or anything. She on the other hand had everything needed to take him down, even when he had been at his full capability. That one stupid senbon, that one mistake had made him come here and have orders given to him to revive his pathetic clan. To revive something he had gotten rid of. That he had tested his power out on.

"You didn't answer the first question." he didn't like repeating himself, and she had just answered him with a question. It explained that she was strong enough to be in anbu but not why a medic was not needed in the hospital. She certainly read enough on it.

'What. Does he expect me to explain to him why a medic can be anbu?! Pfft. He's a genius he can figure it out himself. The medic rate went up so I'm only called in when Tsunade or Shizune or someone else is not available. Anyways. Anbu got payed more, not that she needed the money but it was nice to have.' She ranted in her head. Her brows knotted in anger and she finished her last bite of her meal. "You can wash." And with that she walked out of the kitchen, pulling her mask back down. She was about to walk further when her wrist reminded her that she couldn't go out of the ten meter range of him. She walked back until the bracelet stopped. Great. She had to wait for him. After a few minutes of waiting and hearing nothing, she slide the door open and walked back in to see what the hell he was doing.

He was just sitting there. He had finished his breakfast and now was just sitting there. 'What a jerk! Does he just think that well do everything for him! Kick his ass! Shannaro!' Inner Sakura yelled. Then she realized a key point as to why he wasn't getting up and washing. Ugg. She felt so stupid. He cant, the knives she used to cut some vegetables could be used as weapons. He knew he wasn't allowed. Great. She felt soooo stupid!

Sakura sulkily dragged her self over to pick up the plates and bring them over to the sink. She waited for the sink to fill with water, after putting soap in and started washing. Itachi walked over to dry. It seems he sort of knew what he was doing. It wasn't' _that_ hard to dry though she doubted that he did it that often. "I'll dry the knives." He nodded at her comment and they both went back to their little game of who will talk or look at the other first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./** ... Was it okay?! Haha well I planned out how i want all the chapters to go now and all the little events that happened! Thanks for all the support so far hugs you all . CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!!! Oh and thankyou to : The Reviewer known as Name, amiori-and-sherii-fluff , fionfee, Challa, xxx1xxx, fujifangirl101, and pinkcherryblossom225For reviews on Chapter 2 !


	4. Attempting Plumbing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three bodies walked into a clearing, looking around cautiously. A figure in the trees watched as they looked around and tried to hide themselves from whoever was after them. Their two hired guards, who where just hired body-mass had been taken out only a few minutes earlier.

Just because Sakura was had gone trough the needed training to be an anbu, it did not mean she liked the missions. They were usually seduction, assassination, investigation, or a mix of all, missions. Since most of them payed so well, no one, well hardly anyone, ever asked as to why someone needed to be killed, or what they were going to do with that information unless it affected the village. When she was younger she was told all the missions contributed to the village, and were to protect the village. In a sense that was sort of right, but sometimes it made her feel like a pet that killed when it was told to kill and always did as it was told. She had gone on countless missions to make others come back to the village only to start doing the same thing she did. Yet she had to. If she didn't she would have no money. If she left the village she couldn't imagine life without her friends, or without helping others with her medic skills. She didn't have to do mission that often, thanks to working in the hospital and she was happy with her life in the village anyways. At least she was able to push all those of horrible memories to the corners of her mind.

She sat in the tree trying to think of the quickest way to kill them. She was never told _why_ she had to kill someone unless it was important to the mission. She guessed this one was just revenge, because these people didn't look all that special. She hated killing without knowing why so even if the person had payed extra to kill them slowly, she did it the quickest way possible. It wasn't like they ever checked and if they tried to then they or the other person they hired usually couldn't keep up with an anbu.

Sakura quickly focused chakra to her feet and speed over behind the three. In the blink of an eye three bodies fell down to the ground and the offender was gone.

She was happy that this time the mission was just a 'kill and go', and not a 'kill and clean up'. Dealing with dead bodies was not the most fun thing in the world, though she thought that the most efficient way, was to throw them up in the air, with a tarp on the ground and quickly do a fire jutsu so that all the had to do at the end of it was throw the ashes in a bush. The Uchiha's , and those who's chakra nature was fire were not the only ones who knew fire jutsu's. It was the fire country after all.

Sakura kneeled by a river, quickly washing the blood of her katana. She hoped that when she got back to the village that she could just take a break. She was on her last day before she had another week of guarding the Uchiha, and it had been work, work, work, pretty much the whole week. She just wanted to lay in bed and sleep in without a day of healing, at the hospital, paperwork, missions or guarding.

Guarding the Uchiha had actually been proven to be sort of interesting. She never knew much about Sasuke or the Uchiha's and to look around the huge compound, following the Uchiha around and seeing all of his little quirks, or reading or doing what ever she felt like that wasn't against the rules was not too bad. It was sort of like time off, she just had to follow or be followed for twelve hours. There hadn't been too many problems, but at times she really wished she could train during guarding because sitting around all the time seemed like a waste of time. After guarding she didn't have as much energy as she did at the start of the day, even though she wasn't really a morning person, and sometimes she was called in by Tsunade for paperwork or helping at the hospital, and other times had plans with friends.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura dragged herself to the front door of the Uchiha compound. She had hardly gotten any sleep. Last night when she had gotten home around ten in the afternoon, all she had time for was a shower and a quick dinner before she was called into the hospital. Shizune and Tsunade had been unavailable and she was needed for an experimental, emergency, surgery. After she had finally finished that, an anbu team that had been ambushed had come in, and the work just continued.

She loved helping people but sometimes it was just too much. She had hardly, had any sleep for over a day now. On the anbu mission she had spent all her time tracking them, and had skipped out on sleep, to get the mission done quickly, and by the time she got home from the hospital it as past two in the morning and she had to wake up at four-thirty. She loved her sleep; she got away from the world and felt great when she woke up, unless it was by her stupid alarm clock.

So now she slowly pulled her feet through the door's trying her best not to slouch over and fall asleep. She walked to the captain to get the scroll and bracelet. She took them and slid on the trinket. She was pointed to a door and walked over to it well opening the scroll. She quickly read it over since there was not much on it. Itachi still hadn't gotten up. He had repeatedly walked around, but right now he was still in his room. At the end of the scroll were very dreaded words. A growl/scream like thing of displeasure was heard through out the hallway. " UHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

-------------------------------------

Itachi looked over to his clock. He had finally gotten one put in and he was very glad to have it. Though last night he had another restless night he had at least slept for a total of five hours that night. Sure they were broken up but at least he got some sleep .Itachi swung his legs over his bed and slid on some sweat pants. He walked out and was once again greeted by the face of anbu. The pink haired captain quickly ran to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to where ever. He forgot for a second, surprised to see the pink haired captain again. It was a new week, a new captain.

He was slightly surprised be her actions but quickly understood, knowing how annoying the bracelets were, and he couldn't take his off. She quickly yanked him to the kitchen, where buckets and such were strewn throughout, along with a mop, and the source of the problem, the old tap. The Uchiha compound hadn't been lived in for a while, and the pipes probably hadn't been changed in along time.

Sakura had been unable to try and fix it, his bedroom was more than ten meters away from the kitchen, and she wasn't about to go and wake him up, and drag him out of bed, though it had crossed her mind, since she knew how precious sleep was, even if he was an s-class criminal, that and she didn't think she would ever live it down when Tsunade read a report about dragging the Uchiha Itachi out of bed. Anyways she didn't know what he wore to bed and she wasn't about to go and find out.

Sakura grabbed a book off the counter. Itachi read the cover, and quickly ran to the conclusion that she had no experience in plumbing. By the looks of it, neither did any of the other anbu. He didn't either. Usually he made Kisame fix whatever was needed to be fixed, or they mad someone do it for them. Sakura kneeled down and opened the cupboard doors, to get to the sink. She quickly turned herself over and felt around for the book, which a few seconds later she found and picked up.

Sakura did have _some_ experience in plumbing. When she was younger she had broken the odd wall or two. Back then she usually still got a plumber to do it but sometimes she had to deal with it her self. It was usually just replacing a part of a pipe, and then fixing the wall, but this was a whole different thing. The whole networks of pipes in the compound were old and frail. The sudden use of them after so many years had made them brake. Sakura was just about ready to call a plumber again, but they wouldn't pick up. The first place she had called, hung up as soon as she mentioned the Uchiha compound needing fixing. She had given up after more than ten plumbing companies had hung up.

Right now her main objective was to get the water running in time for lunch. She looked at the book trying to understand it all, even with the little sleep she had. Plumbing wasn't like healing. It was metal, not flesh. She stuck out her hand from under the counter, trying to find a wrench. Itachi looked down at the strange sight of an anbu trying to fix old pipes and decided to stop staring. He got up and took out bread and some other things he needed and made himself a sandwich.

He went and sat down next to the kunochi , with his plate on the floor and half his sandwich in his hand. He stared as sound of dripping water, clanging metal and the kunochi's swearing came from that one spot. After finishing his first half, he was about to go and reach for his other half of his sandwich when the kunochi's quick hand took it. A sound of surprise came from Sakura and she found a sloppily made sandwich in her hand instead of her wrench. She slid up her mask, so that her face was showing and took a bite out of the sandwich.

She took his sandwich. Sure it wasn't the best sandwich but it was his! She probably already had breakfast. She went to take another bite, when he quickly snatched it from her hand. "Hey!" She quickly sat up, inside the cupboard where the pipes were, but banged her mask and head on the wood just above were her head should have gone. He smirked at her antics and happily took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh and you couldn't make me one!" She usually made breakfast for him and her, though she made another fellow anbu make the lunch, but she actually didn't except him to make her one. Oh sure a guy who killed his clan will go and be nice and make Sakura a sandwich! She was just playing around. It wasn't like Sakura wanted to become like her emotionless teammate. Yes she acted serious when needed to, but she didn't see the need to when being around him. She was in charge and he couldn't do to much to her, and the world was not going to end if she wasn't some tight ass around him.

"You already had breakfast." Okay so she had breakfast. She was just playing around with him, but noooooo! He had to be 'mister stick up his ass'!

"Ugg, are you that ground down that you don't know when someone's kidding?" Well kidding, and angry from lack of sleep. Seriously, this guy couldn't take a joke. It seemed the only sense of humor he had, was when someone hurt themselves or did something stupid.

"Is an anbu captain supposed to kid with the person their guarding?" Itachi was not one for having people act out of order. 'He thought everyone should follow the rules but him! Stupid, Cocky, Bastard!!!' Inner Sakura yelled. "Oh yes because _you've_ _never _broken any rules yourself. Anyways I don't see any written rule that I have to have a stick up my ass, twenty-four seven like you!"

Itacih sighed; he had just woken up, not even a hour ago, and didn't feel like getting in an agreement with this kunochi so he let it go. 'Why doesn't she just call a plumber?' he though as he saw her pull her mask back down.

A while later Sakura had finally gotten it working enough to give water to make some rice as part of lunch. Just in time too. She sat on the counter again, just like she had the last week, and Itachi sat at the table. They both ate silently, well unless they had something to talk about, which rarely happened, and did the dishes silently. Sakura had tried to talk to him before but she got the same thing she had gotten from Sasuke. There was a difference though. Sasuke had thought she was annoying and weak, and wanted to be by himself, always brushing her off. Itachi simply did not have the best conversation skills. She accepted it and moved on with her day.

----------------------

The next day Itachi had tried reading the book on plumbing that she had left, when he was up at night. He had decided to try his hand at it since it had broken again. Well at least he learnt some new vocabulary.

Sakura had made a sandwich for herself, and felt much better today after getting some sleep. She had tried to continue with the sink herself but he just ignored her and continued to fiddle with it. She doubted he even knew what he was doing. She lifted her sandwich over his head well reading the book. He still hadn't had breakfast, and didn't feel like getting up to make him some, being too immersed in her book. A squeak came from the masked anbu as he had also bit her finger. Well not bit, more like slobbered over. It got quite stuffy under the cupboard so she had supplied him with a water bottle from her bag.

"Eughh." Sakura groaned as she wiped his slobber off on his own shirt. His muscles her still very rock hard, even though he hadn't gotten to train for a week when he had been interrogated and didn't have the same type of training he was used to. She guessed he had somehow kept in shape when she wasn't there.

Itachi smirked as he heard the muffled groan from the kunochi. He hadn't _really_ meant to, but her reaction was sure funny.

Eventually they tried calling a plumber again and finally hired someone to come and redo the plumbing. Though the charge was going to be big, they had to redo the whole place, and Itachi still hadn't taken up a trade to make some income. She doubted he planned to either. He was probably just going to make the village pay for it. It wasn't like he wanted to be there.

She would have to talk to Ino again about the latest on what was happening with Sasuke. He had probably already taken up a trade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./** Okay ummmm, were the too OOC?! Itachi really didn't mean to do that, it really was a mistake! Anything I could improve one!? Constructive criticism if you are gonna give it! Thanks for reading, PLEASE R&R!!!!

Thanks to The Silver Haired Demon, Challa, The Reviewer known as Name, fujifangirl101, kibaku0nendo, and Ita-ta For the Reviews on Chapter 3!!!!


	5. Lotsa Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto, It belongs to Masashi Kishimato. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura walked into the kitchen, bracelet on, and ready to sit and read the books she had brought. She had gotten up to get something from another room and then went to the kitchen and found Itachi sitting at a table reading a book she had left on the counter last time. It was a simple book on color schemes. He couldn't do much with it.

A clanking sound came from under the sink and she whipped her head around to see a plumber that had come to fix it. He looked to be in his mid twenties and looked up to see yet another Anbu. He probably had never encountered so many anbu before. He looked immune to it now. He was on time; she hadn't expected him to be, from her experience most plumbers weren't. Of course she had always used the same plumbers, and these were different but still. He had probably just gotten there by the look of things; he was just starting to get out his needed tools.

He keep looking about nervously, obliviously unsettled by the S-class criminal sitting in the room. "The Uchiha is unable to escape; you can continue your work as you normally would." He nodded, and relaxed a little.

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it out, waiting for Sakura to come and get it. She took it from him, a bit confused at first. "It's the approximation for the plumbing. The pipes are so old, the whole place needs to be redone, and today I'll just fix the sink and well start on the rest tomorrow. We'll always keep at least one set of appliances working, and work in sections. By the looks of it you're probably going to need to get a few other things done. This compound hasn't been updated in what looks like over fifty years." She nodded her head in understanding and looked at the large bill. She wasn't very surprised; she had dealt with plumbing many times. It would probably be even more than the estimation.

She went through out her day, already having made breakfast for both of them. She usually read most of the day; they were supposed to get a television and game station installed soon. She had gotten Tsunade to agree to it when she had taken her out for sake. She would normally work on something worth while, or train during a day, but with so many rules on guarding the Uchiha there was very little to do, and her brain was startling to tire from all that reading.

------------------------------------------

Sakura ran down the street, having just come from her apartment, where she had changed into a black shirt and cargo pants, and was now going to see Ino. She had been so busy lately that she had hardly gotten to speak with anyone. Tenten was out on a mission, Hinata was probably training, Temari was in the sand and she just felt like some company with a friend who knew how she felt right now. She didn't exactly tell everything to the guys.

For now, when she was guarding, to Ino she was doing paperwork or on a mission. For anbu, the only ones who knew they had reached that rank were fellow anbu. Sakura planned to retire from anbu by at least thirty, like most did, if they hadn't settled down by then.

She came to the flower shop and entered the shop, as the bell on the door rang. She looked around at the many flower arrangements. She had been here so many times, she knew by now who had made what. Most of them were made by Ino or her mom. Ino walked through the door of the back room and walked over to the counter.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a mock serious voice. "Hehe, hey Ino." "Well I'm off in two minutes, what do you want to do?" It was almost six o' clock, and Sakura hadn't eaten dinner yet. "Want to go get something to eat were we can talk?"

Sakura didn't really feel like going to the ramen stand, she wanted to talk to Ino alone. "Haha, I know just the place!" Sakura spent the rest of the night with Ino, at a high class restaurant and caught up with all the happenings around the village.

If Sakura wanted to know what was happening around the village, the person to go to was Ino. So they caught up, laughing here and there and around eight Sakura headed home.

She needed to catch up on her much needed sleep.

-------------------------

Sakura quickly ran over to Ichiraku ramen. Today she thought she'd treat herself to it, and had just enough time to get some before she had to go on her shift. It wasn't exactly breakfast food but at least she wouldn't have to make it today. She wasn't too happy about having to buy some for the stupid Uchiha that had wasted countless hours of her time. Well at least she was getting paid.

Today they were setting up the games room. She had already quickly ran over a game station to the compound. Everyone was bringing something; they all agreed to be getting extremely bored. There was only ten anbu visiable, that took shifts with other anbu that were hidden. Only the visible anbu would get to cure their boredom.

"Excuse me Miss!" She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she took the fifteen ramen she had pre-ordered from last night. She put money on the counter and yelled a "thanks". She turned to try and carry the fifteen bowls, all in neat packages, so they wouldn't spill, when half of them disappeared into a fellow anbu's arms.

She turned to see who it was and was surprised when she saw the person that she would forever thank for helping her train before the exams. The laugh coming from the dark brown haired woman in front of her gave away who she was. Tenten. "Hey! Thanks!" Sometimes Sakura really hated not being able to say fellow anbu's names, but that was just one of the things that came with being anbu. She took the other seven bowls left, each in boxes stacked neatly on top of one another. All that carrying paperwork really helped with controlling the bowls, so they didn't fall over.

Tenten looked back through her mask and laughed again. They looked ridiculous, two anbu carrying way too much ramen. "I'm assigned guarding today, thought I'd take the one you were in." Tenten said as they began to the compound. "Hn. You probably took it because he's in it!" Tenten knew exactly what she meant. Her fellow genin teammate and friend, Neji Hyuuga. She was glad she had her mask on so Sakura couldn't see her face. "What?! I don't even know if he's guarding today, he's probably training." Sakura just laughed at her excuse. "Uggh, I can't wait till you find someone so I can bug you!" Sakura had dated before, after Sasuke, but she just hadn't actually liked anyone since then. Not even Sasuke anymore, he was like her brother.

"Hn." Was her only answer. TenTen broke out in laughter, as she tried to balance the boxes while laughing. "Your gonna spill it!" Tenten quickly ran over to the front of the Uchiha compound. When they both got in they went straight to the new room, Sakura now in the lead.

After putting down the ramen Sakura was glad as she looked at the clock. She still had a minute to go and get the scroll and bracelet. After quickly 'Poofing' over to the now familiar chakra of the captain, she took the needed things for the day and quickly went back to the room. Itachi was still in a ten meter range because her wrist wasn't burning. Tenten was grinning under her mask, and laughed again as her friend came in the room.

"What's so funny?!" Tenten calmed down. "Remember how you used to rant about people answering with 'Hn'? You've done it at least a couple times on the way here." Sakura could just see the grin forming behind her mask. Tenten had got really sick of it, and she had even gotten a bruise from her because she had ranted about it a lot when she was younger, after Sasuke left she sort of forgot about it. Maybe spending a lot of time with the older Uchiha had rubbed off on her.

Sakura looked around the room and saw things simply thrown here and there. She quickly called over Tenten, and they started assembling the room. First they set up the table and put the television on the top of it. The door slid open and Sakura looked over to see Itachi. She knew it was him though. Spending alot of time with someone, you eventually pick up their unique chakra. As he went as sat on the couch, watching the two girls in front of him assemble the room, Sakura and Itachi's game began, again. Neither would look nor talk to each other so they only sounds were Sakura and Tenten pretending Itachi wasn't there and setting up the room. Soon the television, game station, two chairs and a couple side tables along with a rug in the center were set up. All that was left was the couch that Itachi was sitting on. Then they could eat their ramen.

Sakura walked over to the couch and Tenten was confused for a second but quickly caught on. The two quickly flashed over to the couch and picked up both ends with Itachi on it. They were both grinning madly under their masks. Itachi finally caught on, and his eyebrows lifted up in surprise and his eyes widened as the girls flipped the couch, making him fall to the ground. He landed with an "Oooff!" onto the ground. Ohhhhhh. He was so going to get back at them. They did not do that to the Uchiha Itachi! He glared at them for a minute as they both broke of in laughter, clutching their stomachs on the ground.

Itachi simply got up and got his Ramen. Sakura quickly flashed over to the uchiha and dumped a powder in, and took the chopsticks from Itachi's hand to stir it. The two girls got up and took their ramen too. It was still nice and warm. Itachi looked back at the many boxes with ramen inside. He wondered why they had gotten so many and he was soon answered as two other anbu came in and took ramen of their own. "Could you two go and give the other visible's theirs too?" He knew what she meant.

There were many anbu around here, though only a few were visible, the rest were hidden. Most of them were probably bored. They would probably take turns going on watch, reading, or doing whatever. The games and television was just another thing to do while they had to guard. Three anbu came back and sat on the couches and chairs. Tenten and Sakura had already taken up the controllers for the video game and started playing.

All those days of Naruto bugging them to play with him had totally payed off. As they played the other anbu they kicked their but in the adventure game before them. Itachi looked around at the scene in front of them. What a waste of time. Didn't they have better things to do? Well then again, he could do even more then them and even he got bored.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A.N./ -3- , im sorry for the short chappie! anywase, how was it?! Please Review! Thanks! Oh and bakaidiot /in Japanese Oh and thanks to : Challa, fujifangirl101, amiori-and-sherii-fluff, MadamGoldEyes, Anilmathiel greenleaf, The Reviewer known as name, and EnigmaticCrux for the review on chapter 4! Oh and if you dont like NejiTen, then please just ignore it .


	6. TimeSkip

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran down the hallway of the now familiar Uchiha compound. By now she knew all the twists and turns and which boards and doors creaked, and managed quite fine for herself. It had been a year after all. It had seemed to speed by though, she would have thought it had only been three months or so, but a year? She quickly turned down a hallway, to get to the now familiar chakra of the captain that she took the bracelet from. After getting what she needed she went into the games room that had been set up. You could only do so much when guarding the s-class criminal.

After a while they all settled down, and Sakura found herself daydreaming as she went on to playing with the nearest persons hair. She sat on the couch, cross legged while the person in front of her sat on the floor watching the two anbu on the floor play a video game. She still could beat most people thanks to Naruto always making her play with him. They all needed something to do, they couldn't train or do many things in front of the Uchiha, and a person could only read or daydream for so long.

Sakura's mind drifted off to how everyone was doing and how so much had happened. Naruto was probably only one year away from becoming the hokage. Tsunade was almost ready to let him take care of everything. He was now anbu, he didn't really like the work but he had matured a lot. When she had talked about it with him, after he found out she was in anbu, he had 'how can I expect someone to do something I wouldn't?', he was currently working on yet another jutsu. He was looking more like Minato Namikaze now. Everyone else was progressing in getting ahead in the ranks or settleing down, working on this or that.

But then there was her other teammate. Sasuke. He had changed a lot too. There was that one day, so much of what she was thinking had come out, even if she hadn't wanted it to, but what was said, was said..

---------------------------------

Sakura stood by the door of the kitchen, in the newly made Uchiwa compound. She had gotten one of the odd shifts, that all anbu had been getting. The Captain guarding him had just left the room for a second, but was still in the ten meter range, she was just to keep an eye on him until he got back. Sasuke sat at his table with blueprints, and pencils, and tools spread out on the table. His brows furrowed as he glared at his paper.

"You made anbu Captain." He acknowledged. He could tell her familiar chakra and her hair a voice had only confirmed it. Yes she had become anbu captain, and she worked damn hard to get there, well still bloody searching after him for all those years. It was only thanks to all her training that she had become what she was today, that she was still alive. She had been brought to fight him a couple of times when they had gone to search for him, and he hadn't been doing nothing when he had been gone, but neither had she.

He hadn't been very happy when she had landed that punch and broken his jaw, but with that rage she had just scarcley gotten him to go retreat from exhaustion. She understood why he fought them though. He needed closure on Itachi, but from all the reading she had done on the Uchiha's, and spending so much time with the elder Uchiha, she wondered if killing him and getting revenge was the right way to have closure on it. He was like her brother. She thought she would always help hurt, whoever hurt him. She thought that she would have always taken his side, and helped him, but things change.

She nodded her head in response to him. After a few seconds she felt she needed to say what had been on her mind.

"Sasuke, are,... are you going to kill Itachi. Are you going to kill without even knowing why, he did?" She choked out. Itachi had been through so much. He had been so confused, so helpless. He hadn't told her directly but after doing so much research and spending time with him, and cautiously approaching the subject she had began to put all the pieces together.

Sasuke's brows furred. The rain had started to come down hard. She had only seen him so angry with her a few times before. "Of course I'm going to kill him! He killed my whole bloody family, Sakura! You have no fucking idea what I've been through! And of course I want to know why! But you know what answer he gave me when I asked?! He said I wasn't worth killing! He said he had killed them all to test his-"

"-Abilty. You didn't answer me though. Are you going to kill him without knowing why?" She cut him off. He started as the mask of his former team mate. How could she know?! How could she even ask? What on earth had she done? He knew she had her resorces but he had never told he what his brother had said to him!

"Sakura! You used to be ready to help me kill him! Of all people, I would think you would be all for it! Yes, I want to know why, I already said that!" He had never expected this from her. She knew him very well, how could she talk like this?! She had gone after him for all those, had chased after him, had become like his sister figure. Now she was talking about him abandoning what he had worked most of his life for!

"Sasuke, I was young and foolish! And you don't know as much as you, _think_ you do! He was confused! You don't know what they did to him! You don't know the history! You don't understand!" He was being so arrogant! Why didn't he try thinking before acting for once! He had done exactly what his brother had told him without even thinking. He had searched to become powerful, and had ignore whatever anyone else told him.

"You don't know him! I was only eight-" She didn't understand! She didn't know what he had been through! His whole family had been killed and by his own brother! His own brother had told him it was to 'test his ability'! He was only eight! He shouldn't have had to gone through that!

"Exactly! you were only eight! You didn't know! He was confused, Akatsuki had recruited him, he had done everything that his clan had asked of him. You clan was not perfect! He was very confused and disoriented. Sasuke! You've done exactly what Itachi wanted you to do, you only listened to him! You looked for power, and ignored everything else! You ignored us! YOU BLOODY WELL-" He had no idea what he had done! He had turned his back on a while village, Itachi had only turned his back on his clan! All the people in the village, all the things they offered. Not only them but his teammates! He turned his back on them, on her!

"Sakura!" He could not attain power from the village like they had. He had needed to go out and do it on his _own_. Sometimes you just need to do something by yourself.

"How..., how can someone who turned there back on there village, have a goal to revive something that was a part of it? The Uchiha had been part of the village, had enforced the villages rules, had-" she paused for a minute. If she spoke anymore she would brake out in sobbing. Where had all her training gone! She had bloody well killed people for money and for her village, so why was it so hard to speak to him?!

Sasuke had been lucky. In a sense Itachi had, maybe, unknowingly saved him. His mother could only save his innocence for so long. She had read a small scroll with a paragraph on the Uchiha mother. There hadn't been much on her, but she was probably a key reason to why Sasuke had not had to go through so much.

"Sakura, I _will_ kill him and avenge my clan, and I _will_ revive my clan." He had two goals and he intended to keep them. He already was planning on it. He had told what the village wanted to know, without revealing anything about the Uchiha secrets, he had taken up a trade, and was dating around. He had listened, like a good little boy, and had done what the council had asked. Itachi on the other had had done nothing they asked.

The rain came down harder as thoughts rushed through Sakura's head, it became harder, and harder to get them all in order to make a sentence. It hadn't been cold enough for snow yet, and the cold did not elp when trying to focus. Sakura gathered up her thoughts. "You can revive the jutsu's, the sharingan, and probably their arrogance but you cannot revive the Uchiha clan." His face scrunched up in anger. He knew exactly what she meant. He had not lived long enough to know enough to revive what the Uchiha clan had once done. Before he could respond, she vanished from the room, her shift was over and the captain had come back to the room.

-------------------

Sakura frowned at the memory as she combed her fingers through Itachi's hair, and tied it up in his usual fashion. Before he had put up a fight when she had tried to style his hair the first time, but he soon got used to it. She was just bored, and she did it to whoever didn't make a big deal and had hair long enough to.

After getting bored of sitting around Sakura nugged Itachi to move over. She got up and grabbed his arm,pulling him up, and dragging him to their daily spot to go to. The air was very fresh, spring was almost over and the air was just warm enough. She had built it in early spring, he hadn't thought much of it then.

-------------------

Sakura put the last stone over the net, of the now finished koi pond. Before the courtyard had gone to waste, and had just had a run down old fountain in it. She hadn't had much to do around there lately, so she set herself to the project of fixing up an area, sort of her own, even if it was in Uchiha compound. This place had become her constant in her life. Out of all the mess in her life, the random shifts at the hospital, and all the differnt missions, this was the only thing she could always count on that she would be doing. Everyone needed something to always do, in a pattern and not all random. Guarding the Uchiha had become her's.

She felt the familiar chakra of the older Uchiha approach, and he was probably now standing near the door. She had her back turned to him and nodded her head to acknowledge his presence. He looked around and now knew what she had been doing all this time. That old run down thing that he had not gotten around to fixing was now fully redone. A stone floor and a large koi pond with a fountain, and net over it so that birds and other animals couldn't eat them, a stone bench beside it , and pot with plants in the corners of the courtyard, hiding the supplies for the pond. Overall, it was pretty nice.

He walked over to sit on the bench, as he watched her put all the building supply's in a corner, and sweep the dust away. She came and sat down, once she was done, and passed him a book. She had gotten into the habit of giving him a book, usually one for every week. He mostly ended up reading them all more than once, even if he had bad eyesight. After cleaning and training, or whatever he did, he had little to do. He refused to take up a trade, and when he was a missing-nin he was constantly on the run or righting, or on a mission from leader.

Sakura sat back, and tried to focus on her book. She was still a little shaken by her last watch, when Kisame had come to see what Itachi was doing. He hadn't caused any trouble, she guessed it was just to make sure he hadn't revelled anything, but she was still shaken up. She was tense and on constant guard, even more than she was before. Before it had just been the odd enemy of Itachi that thought they could kill him in his weakened state, but an Akatsuki, that she had fought before none the less, was a while different thing.

------------------

Sakura smiled at the old memory. She had meant it to be her spot in the compound, but now it was their's. She and Itachi would go there to read for a while every day she guarded. From reading the reports she was handed when her first shift of the week started, every time she would see, that in the report of where he had been, that he often wandered on the hallway to the courtyard, but never went in it, unless she was there, and she was only there on her shifts.

She wondered what it was like when she wasn't there. The only time she had been there when it wasn't her shift, was when she snuck in there, to train on the old courses, well Itachi had been called in to talk to the elders and hokage.

Sitting on the stone bench, there backs were against each other, leaning on the other, feet at the end of the bench. Sakura turned her head to see what Itachi had brought to read. She saw an orange cover and turned back to her book.

'Wait! That's, Thats!' She whipped her head around again and starred in horror at what he was reading. "W-Who gave that to you?!" Itachi turned his head up from the book. He held back a smirk from seeing the kunoichi quickly turn her back and back to the end of the bench. "The copy-nin gave it to me. I had read everything else at least twice." He bluntly answered.

Sakura's mind whirled as she tried to wrap her head around this. She had never imagined _him_ of all people to be reading that. She knew that Kakashi, and Naruto had read them, but he didn't seem like the kind of the guy to read those. She tried to retain her sanity and latched herself onto the last sentence. This was simply something else to read. Right?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./** hahahahahaha, what still you guys see what i have in store next chapter :3 ... i hope i write it good as it is in my head, though that rarley happens -3- . So... about the Icha Ichai book, well Itachi hasn't been exlpanded _that_ much on , so i can make him read whatever i want, kukuku :D ... heh, hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm jumping around a lot, but im not writing a whole year! I'm extremely lazy and its hard enough to write this ! haha i still enjoy it, I'm just a lazybum :/

**Thanks to :**

**Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**I-Love-Akatsuki**

**The Reveiwer known as name**

**Kakashisninjadogs**

**, for the reviews! I love them 3**


	7. Intercepting

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly walked down the street, on her way to her shift at the Uchiha compound. She was so not looking forward to today. The day before, a messenger came from the council to say that someone would be coming there to start on an interrogation method, and that it might be more effective at the compound. She didn't think to check the legitimacy of the information. Only the people who needed to know about the Uchiha's, new what was happening.

She was glad she had left early, now she could just walk there, instead of waking up only to be jolted into the day by rushing there. It was nice to just walk once and a while. To bad she didn't get to today. Her arm was quickly grabbed and before she knew it she was being dragged at rapid speed, in her full anbu suit. She quickly speed up so that she didn't have to be dragged along. She had gotten used to having to catch up to the person in front of her. Shizune was usually out of breath by the time she found Sakura, so over the years the had ended up getting in this routine whenever Sakura was needed.

They both jumped into the window of Tsunade's office and quickly stood in front of her desk. Tsunade came through the door with a few scrolls in her hand and quickly sat down. Sakura anxiously looked at the time, she only had five minutes till she had to be there. "Sakura, I need you to get to the Uchiha compound as quick as you can as soon as I'm finished talking to you. The elders have gone behind my back, and selected a non-anbu kunoichi, to seduce the elder Uchiha so that he impregnates her. This is not what the elders and I agreed on. You are to get her out, and get an anbu to take her to my office. All the others were told the same false information you were, so here is a scroll with my seal, so that there is no confusion. You are dismissed."

Sakura grabbed the scroll and quickly jumped out of the window, moving as fast as she could to the Uchiha compound. 'As if having to take him to his interrogation method for today isn't enough?!' She already was going to have to sit there for a while, after lunch, watching him go through a series of seduction interrogation methods. It would last about a week and she was glad she only had to be there for one day. They had waited a year doing all the other types, until now, hoping that waiting would make it more effective.

Sakura landed on the roof, and quickly located the captain's chakra. She quickly took the scroll and bracelet, and showed his Tsunade's seal. Sakura quickly explained what happened, and ran to get to the elder Uchiha's bedroom. There had always been a unspoken agreement to not go into his room. His room was just that,his room. Besides, she didn't know what he wore to sleep, and she didn't know if she wanted to know.

------

Uchiha Itachi, the man that had been captured and guarded for over the past year had woken up. Now usually he woke up around four to seven, it depended. He did suffer from insomnia so it was usually different, that and he had no need to get up at a specific time. He had still not listened to the council, and only did what he thought needed, for himself, well unless that pink haired anbu dragged him somewhere,... but that was only so he didn't have to,... well actually because if he didn't he wouldn't have much else to do that day.

Now he usually woke up, had a shower, had breakfast, maybe trained before or after that and then went on with his day. Today he woke up with a woman, sitting on him, with both legs on either side of him. Well then, this was different.

-----

Sakura quickly got to his room and slid the door open. She had already sensed a second chakra in the room. She hoped she wasn't to late, that that she didn't have to walk in on that. The site that met her when she slid the door open was a woman in revealing clothing, well still having her jonin vest on, about to do as she was told with the man she had guarded for over a year. Itachi had his hand behind his head, and looked to be just waking up. The little orange Icha Icha book, on his bedside table, he was reading was probably the only vibrant color in the room.

Sakura's objective quickly over took her brain and she ran over to the kunochi, and picked her up off Itachi, twisting around, she through her to the corner of the room. She didn't through her too hard, just enough to get her off him. The jonin sat on the wall, and Sakura fell on Itachi's stomach from twisting. Itachi had his breath knocked out as Sakura landed on Itachi with an "Oof!".

The woman's face quickly twisted up with confusion. "Doctor Sa-" Before she could finish her question, Sakura quickly zipped over to her, crouching down to cover her mouth. The stupid girl! How stupid could the elders be?! Going behind Tsunade's back. The girl may have been jonin, but she sure as hell wasn't smart!

"No. Names" She said angrily behind her teeth. The jonin quickly shrunk under the pink haired anbu's voice. Sakura nodded her head over to the door and the kunoichi quickly ran out of the room. For her to be so caught off guard by the anbu, she would probably have no chance against her, to get her mission from the elders done. She decided to let the anbu who she had told, take care of the kunoichi. She quickly straightened up and looked over to the Uchiha.

Sakura got up from her crouching position, letting out a sigh. She was just glad she got there in time. She saw the Uchiha had caught his breath, and felt quite stupid for being to clumsy. She was trained to do stressful work, she did it all the time, constantly being put into worse situations! Why had she been so flustered, even on missions she had been ready to jump as soon as she got up. She was anbu, for crying out loud! Why was she falling behind. She noted down in her mind to stop slacking off in taking missions, and to spend a week on a couple hard missions when her shift was over.

Itachi swung his legs over the side and got out of bed. They both just sort of stood there for a few seconds thinking of what to do. Sakura looked at what he was wearing. Just a plain black tee-shirt and boxers. She was probably blushing under her mask right now. How thankful she was that she had it on. "Gah! I'm anbu! I'm better than this, I've seen a billion things more than this!" Sakura tried to go into her professional medic mode,she was thankful for training as a medic. She could go into a mode when almost nothing would bug her. She noticed something though, at least that kunochi had done part of her job right. She should have been able to tell when a man was aroused after all, she was a medic-nin, and an anbu. It was just something you picked up.

Itachi starred on into space, as Sakura simply stood there, rigid. She looked at Itachi's face go from tired, to confused. Then he had to go and get that stupid smirk on his face. That stupid smirk, the 'I-am-so-awesome.' stupid smirk! She hated that smirk. Well maybe not hated, it wasn't horrible to look at, it was just bloody annoying!

Itachi raised an eyebrow, still with that stupid smirk on his face. "You-" Sakura quickly ran out of the room, sliding the door close as she stopped outside the door, not able to go much of anywhere. Stupid bracelet. No, no she should confront her problems. She was a bloody anbu! She could do this, she was fine. Maybe just a little dumbstruck.

----------

Sakura stood on the wall outside of the bathroom, waiting for Itachi to finish his shower. It had become a normality, he didn't always wake up before she got there. It wasn't like he exactly got much a good sleep anyways. He always combed his hair in the same fashion and let it air dry. Instead Itachi came out with his hair messy, still pulled back though. He got that stupid smirk on is face again as he saw her pause for a second as her walked in front of her, not waiting. She quickly shook her head and caught up to him, taking the lead to the kitchen. What was he so amused about anyways? He couldn't see her face! She was just used to his regular hair, and messy hair looked different on everyone. Usually it looked good on men. She just happened to notice it also looked good on the man in front of her

She quickly made breakfast, and refused to even look at him. She wasn't embarrassed, just, well out of it today. Ya, that was it. She was usually the one teasing him. After all the ruckus this morning, she was just out of it. Usually they only had to deal with a weak enemy of Itachi's once and a while. She had gotten out of doing seduction mission's the last while and her mind just had just forgotten that she had seen much more than that, in her anbu years.

----------

Sakura had shook off her weird morning and had proceeded on with more of a normal day. It would have helped if the Uchiha would act like his normal self. He had that stupid cocky air about him right now and, quite frankly, it was pissing Sakura off. What? So he had a nice build, so did many other men she met, hell, most anbu were.

So they both sat at the stone bench, right against the koi pond, like they did everyday she guarded. The bench was fairly big. Her and Itachi both had their backs leaning against each other. That was usually the way they sat. They never asked about how to sit. One would sit one way, and the other would follow. Sakura had sat with her feet on the far side of the bench, with her back to the other side, and Itachi had followed suit. Then they just seemed to keep sitting like that, every day. The other ways to sit just did not seem to compare to this .Both see the koi pond, and read there book, without having to look at anyone else, could stretch out, and they got a nice backrest.

He still wouldn't read anything else she tried to shove in his face. Whenever he started a series or a book, he had a weird thing were he had to finish it no matter how bad the book got. Sure she did the same thing, but this was different! He had been given _that_ book when there was nothing else to read, and when she tried to give him some other book he would just push it aside. Okay so maybe it wasn't _that_ different, she had done the same herself before. Well it wasn't that kind of book, just a really bad written, boring book.

She tried to think of it as just another series he would finish. She just was a little unsettled by the fact that the S-class criminal that she had leaning her back against, was reading the familiar 'Icha Icha' books. Eventually she blocked it out of her mind, just like all the other things she didn't want to think about, and she got back into her book.

Itachi was immersed in his book, when the stupid sun got in his eyes. As if his eyesight wasn't already bad enough when he tried to read. Summer was coming and it was getting warmer everyday. Stupid bangs, they could only block the sun light out if he was at a different angle. So he decided to fix his small problem, without giving second thought.

Sakura had been peacefully reading her own book, when her back rest disappeared. "Oof!" She looked up to see Itachi, hanging over her head, curiously looking over his book to the new wight that appeared on his lap. Sakura quickly realized that her head was on his lap and hoisted herself up, and sat against the backrest of the bench. Stupid Uchiha. "You could have warned me first." She glared at him through her mask for a second, forgetting that the mask was there, then going back to her book, she uncomfortably sat against the hard stone backrest. Well this sucked. Now her backrest was stone, and half the height of her previous one. She turned her back, and leaned against her previous, better backrest, and continued her book. She just wanted to comfortably sit out in her own little space and read her book, and she wasn't going to let him take the one peaceful moment in her day away.

Itachi looked over to the kunoichi that was now leaning against his arm and smirked, turning the page in his book.

-------------------------

Anbu mask looked out the the courtyard, were the prisoner was training. She planned to get back at him for smirking all day and being a cocky, ass. She ignored the rule that they were to show non of their strengths as a ninja, unless absolutely necessary. Screw that, she was gonna teach his sorry ass a lesson, well not much of a lesson, just make him trip, and make it look that it was his who triped. In a whole hear, even with his dettiorating eyes, she had not seen his take a wrong step. It was like he was a robot or something.

Well his back was turned, she carefully and quickly did the hand signs, taught to her by Naruto, and made one kage bushin. That was all she needed, no point in wasting chakra. She sent it to sneek up on the elder Uchiha. With his very limited chakra, he was unable to do many of what even genin could do. He was unable to use sharingan, and could only do the simplest jutsu, using up a lot of his energy. He was wide open for an attack, a main point to the guards.

Sakura grinned madly under her mask, as the Uchiha unknowingly, was being plotted against. Her clones chakra was masked, and she was silent. He went to kneel down, to do a set of push-ups, and she set her cunning plan into action. Well maybe not cunning, she could sure as hell come up with a better plan than this, she was captain after all. She just was limited do to all the rules, and couldn't do too much due to all the other anbu around her.

Itachi felt something come against his foot, and quickly turned around to see nothing. Her fell to the ground, unable to brake his fall in time, and lost his footing, falling flat on his face, and his foot already in pain.

Sakura laughed at her seat, quite enjoying her entertainment she had set up. Her clown had dispersed as soon and Itachi had been tripped. She was glad that he didn't notice it was her. She had acted like an idiot enough that day and now it was his turn. Itachi sat up and glared at the kunoichi in front of him who was laughing. In spit of his pain the ends of his mouth slowly, turned upwards a little bit. He had silently teased her most of the day, and she was enjoying getting back at him. His mind quickly set to try forming a plan to get back at her, when his thoughts were intterupted from an anbu coming to inform them it was time to go.

Sakura looked back at the man infront of her, sitting like a child playing, with his legs spread out. Now came her dreaded part of her day that she already wished was over.

--------------------------

**A.N./** ... .///. hides gah i have a hard time writing this stuff. Any suggestions? Were they too OOC. Oh and btw, plz let me remind you that itachi had been 'held out' on for over a year, is a guy, and knows what he gets an onslaut of. ... .///. dies again of embarrassment

THANKS TO :

**kibaku0nendo**

**The Reviewer known as name**

**EnigmaticCrux**

**Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**Oo.cherry-chan.oO**

**SilverMononoke**

**MadamGoldEyes**

**KakashisNinjaDogs**

FOr the reviews on chapter 6!!!


	8. Extented stay

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tried what seemed like the umpteenth time to try and focus on the book in front of her and not the noise coming from the interrogation room. Unfortunately that was very hard. It was hard to just read a book, well in front of you someone was being interrogated _well_ also being seduced. Well in Itachi''s case he didn't seem to be effected by it much, to the naked eye, he looked pretty annoyed. Though she thought this as more to the fact that the elders had been pretty smart. Itachi's body had been responsive to the method, annoying him that he could not control the fact the he was human after all, but Itachi seemed to have full control over it, defiantly not reveling any information.

Now it was very hard to try and read a simple book well this was going on in front of you, and you had been ordered to keep an eye on the subject. She was not entertained, like a few people she had met before would be, in fact she was slightly disturbed that people could be interrogated like this. Still, It sometimes did work, it just depended on who the prisoner was. She looked down at her book again, not wanting to do as she was told, not wanting to see what was happening in front of her. Yes she had done something like this on missions before, but she did not like to watch it.

Anyways, there were plenty of other hidden anbu around watching, not to mention the others making sure to note any results. Of course the only person anyone could see outside of the cell, was her, with her face stuffed in a book, trying to ignore them. Personally she felt very uncomfortable with being in front of the cell well this particular type of interrogation went on. Yes she had to go on missions, doing this herself, but she had learnt how to block those memory's out of her mind, if unable to forget them. Having it happen in front of you, with people you trained with when you entered anbu, with someone who you were with everyday was a whole different thing.

She looked at the clock as was extremely relieved to see that the interrogations would end in a few minutes if they didn't get anything soon, and that her shift for the day would be done. A how she loved that clock, it would relieve her, letting her know that it was almost done, and time to just take the rest of the day easy, well, until she got called in for a quick mission, or to the hospital.

She hoped that she would just be able to go home today. She planned to go to sleep at her regular time. She had back tracked the time she went to bed, when she had gotten the shift, so that she could get her needed sleep. She usually went to bed around eight or nine now. Yes she felt a bit child like for going to be so early, but she needed the sleep, unless she wanted to walk around with deep wrinkles from lack of sleep like the Uchiha in front of her.

She glanced up at the clock again and turned to a fellow anbu captain jogging towards her. Her face behind her mask brightened up considerably, compared to her previous annoyed, and bored face a few seconds ago. Yay! She got to go home and sit in her nice chair, with a cup of tea, then maybe go out and train, hang out with her friends, and best of all to not work! She didn't really consider the hospital much of working because she enjoyed helping others. Yes it took a lot out of her, and sometimes it did feel like working but it was very different from her actual career. Quite the opposite, healing or killing, sometimes they were both alike though. Sometimes she had to get information because of a mission, and other times so she would need to know what treatment to give someone, some people were stubborn.

"I have a wedding to go to, you've gone without sleep before right? I'll pay you double if you could take the shift for me. I regret not telling you sooner, but it would greatly help if you would, it's my sisters wedding." Her face dropped down do a frown, behind her mask as she realized that she would get to rest, and have to watch, uncomfortably, with the elder Uchiha that had just had a type of interrogation that she wasn't to fond of.

She may have gone through a hell of a lot training, to control emotions, but she hadn't lost them. It was this man's sister who was getting married. She wasn't _that _cold. She could be cold when needed, but this was the fellow, telling from his familiar voice, that had given her the outstanding reference for anbu after training with her. She sighed heavily and nodded her head. He quickly nodded, and thanked her running back, to obliviously go to the wedding. She had heard about it before, someone was marrying into a high class family.

--------------------

Sakura dejectedly walked down the hallways of the Uchiha clan. In front of her, the elder Uchiha was surrounded by five anbu. She would be missing out on her precious sleep! Sure she had gone without it before, when needed, but she still treasure the one time in the day when she could just relax, and forget about all the fighting, all the problems, and all the drama in her life. She did not blame the anbu captain, she just wish she could have slept tonight.

Eventually the anbu and left off, wandering around, and Sakura had found herself on the roof of the Uchiha compound. She was amazed that she had never thought of coming here. The Uchiha compound was a perfect place to watch as Konoha went to sleep. She rubbed her shoulders, the lanterns below her were not the best heating sources.

Her thoughts went to everything that was happening. Before she had tried to find peace in the hospital, as much fun as she had with her friends, sometimes there was still drama with them. Everyone needed somewhere, or something they could do to relax. As nice as it was to see the births, and save lives, and see family's come together at the hospital, it was still hectic too. She wondered what would happen to her, and what she would do if she was taken off guarding.

It was here that she oddly found peace. She was able to be herself, well still having the power to order others around, being the captain. It was here were people did not look at the anbu outfit in fear. Here were a couple of her friends had discovered her to be anbu, and were she could hang out with Tenten when she came around for a random shift here.

Even though through all the people that passed through here, she was still able to always have someone to share the latest book she had found, and he was willing to read it. Before the only person she could have talked literature with was the book store owner she always liked to talk with. Yes, she knew many others who also enjoyed reading, but most of them only stuck to one genre, and never tried everything else. Also Itachi shared the quirk she had, of finishing everything he read. It was just nice to have closure in a book at least, if not in life.

She had still not had closure with quite a few things in her life, but she greatly appreciated the past few months with the elder Uchiha. When it seemed that her life was finally calm for once, were she was forced to think about the career she had. Itachi had brought to her attention much of what she had not known about missing-nin. She felt privileged as one of the very few who at least had a little grasp on the world around them, and did not just think about their own little life.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt the chakra of the man in the room below her move out of it. Her view came away from the village view, to the man on the porch, trying to see where she was. He could not see her from that angle, he would have to come to the roof, or at least up to a higher standing to see where she was, on the middle of the roof.

She waited for him to come up, and he eventually did, sitting himself beside her, directing his attention to where she was looking. They sat there for a while, enjoying the silence, and seemingly the only peaceful moment they had gotten that day, both looking towards the city that held so many of their thoughts.

She slowly tried to rub the sleepiness from her eyes, and got up, knowing that if she sat there any longer, she would fall asleep, or get tired of sitting, and lean against him, which she had already done that day, but that wad just playful, she was not going to fall asleep on him anytime soon.

------------------

Sakura looked at the clock and figured she should have been sleeping by now.

Instead she had to wait around for Itachi to go to sleep. Itachi had gotten ready for bed, and had gone in his room, though the lights were still on. Sakura sat on the wall outside of his room, ready to get up and follow, due to the bracelet, if needed.

From the constant flipping of pages, she guessed he was reading his book. He was a fairly good reader, for having poor eyesight. He still would not read anything she shoved in his face, until he finished the series. She had finally set her mind on the fact that he always finished every series that was given to him, and had latched herself to trying to think of it of just that, and nothing more, that to him it was nothing more than another novel. Of course she didn't know for sure what he thought, and she had refused to let herself talk about the subject with him, so as of now it was still unknown. For now she sat on the floor, against the wall, reading her book.

Over a few hours later, Sakura had finished her book and filled out a few points in the 'happenings of the day with Itachi' scroll. He had read for over an hour, then tried to get to sleep, judging from the lights going out, then the lights went back on again, and he read some more. After a couple hours of what she judged to be him sleeping, the lights went back on. The door to her right, slid open to revel the Uchiha, in his night apparel. The same outfit, probably a different change, of what he had been wearing when she had seen him earlier that day. Her face went red from under her mask from the memory, and she quickly shook it off, turning her attention to getting up to go wherever he went.

He went to the kitchen, and she followed. Itachi had grabbed two boxes of leftover takeout from dinner, and gave one to her. She hadn't eaten much at dinner, from sulking about not getting to sleep, so the food was welcomed. He handed over chopsticks, and she eagerly took them, her mind currently forgetting that when Itachi did something remotely nice, he usually wanted something. Itachi sat there for a few seconds, waiting for her to ask what he wanted, be it this book or that food, but he heard nothing and when to eating his food. Guess he would have to try something more obvious, like _making_ the food. She quickly set itself to indulging in the leftovers. She broke the chopsticks and quickly lifted her mask enough so that she could eat, without having her face revealed, and stuffed her face of the delicious leftovers.

After they finished eating, Itachi had repeatedly gotten up, and gone back to bed. He couldn't seem to get a solid sleep. She sort of felt sorry for him, yes he was a terrible person who had ruined her brother like figures life, but he had become to be, well not a friend, but a companion. Someone who she could talk about this or that book with, who understood to shut up when the other was reading. Yes he could be quite an ass, but she hadn't expected much better from the famous Uchiha.

He woke up again, and they ended up in the games room, both tired, and half heartedly playing the game. Sakura sat against the couch, beside Itachi, and rubbed her eyes, waiting for the next round. She was quite glad that this would be her last shift for now, then it was a week off. Well not really a week off, she was going to do a few missions. She turned around, changing seating positions on the couch, until she huffed and plopped down right beside him. Itachi looked over to the kunoichi who was now comfortably seated, leaning against him. The warmth was not unwelcomed, but he was still not accustomed to contact, and went slightly rigid.

The kunoichi quickly sat up, and spoke into her headset, hidden by her hair, telling everyone to prepare for battle. Hearing that Itachi too quickly got up and readied himself. Sakura looked back at the Uchiha and prepared herself against the attack that had been bound to come.

She just hoped that now her skills were up to par, with the coming attackers.

His chakra was all too familiar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./** Wells, oviously SOMEONE is coming, anyone guess who? Well I dont really have much to say for the chapter since I was stupid and forgot to put authors notes after I finished writing, and only put them just before posting . :/

Thanks to:

**susannajulia**

**Challa**

**kakashisninjadogs**

**I-Love-Akatsuki**

**Ita-ta**

**MadamGoldEyes**

**Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**kibaku0nendo**

**psalmofsummer**

**say sakura**

**whiteinu1**

**Infinity Edge**

For the reviews on chapter 7! 3


	9. Incounter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

... A awesome soundtrack to this chapter would be the fast beat Naruto themes (like Haruko Kanata, well thats just what I think. I always like to listen to fastbeat songs in fighting chapters : )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously On Forced Revival:_

_The kunoichi quickly sat up, and spoke into her headset, _

_hidden by her hair, telling everyone to prepare for battle..._

_...the coming attackers, who's chakra was all too familiar._

-------------------------

Anbu were now all over the courtyard, many more hidden from sight. I quickly gave orders to everyone on the specialties of the coming attacker, and to only disable him. Quickly making a Kage Bushin, I headed over to guard the Uchiha. A highlight to being a teammate of Naruto was that he was always willing to help people, and had helped me, teaching the clone technique. Yes it was a forbidden jutsu, and the sharingan could see through but it was a great help to many of my techniques. I readied myself, recalling all the training I had gone though. I was not an anbu captain for nothing.

So many chakra signatures were around me, I tried focusing on the one.

It came closer, finally coming into view, the dark color of the roof what replaced with my old teammate. Raven hair, in contrast with his piercing red eyes, though he already looked tired. The area was not very well lite, it was probably past midnight. Anbu quickly charged at the Uchiwa preforming a series of hand seals, all trying to disable him, as he came down from the roof.

Just a few seconds after he came off the roof, several anbu, probably the ones that had been guarding him came, all jumping down from the roof, and determined to get the man who they had been stupid enough to let escape. That was probably why he looked tired.

The requirement for anbu had been upped, yet again. Stronger anbu were needed, with all the threats to the village, each one should be able to have their own specializations, and to be able to hold off others at their level , but it seemed Sasuke had gone above anbu strength, though it was still a challenge for his, from how easy it was to tell he wasn't fighting at full energy. He quickly dogged many of their attacks, sharingan enabled, as he charged to his target, swiftly dogging, and fighting with the many anbu.

I stood in front of ten anbu who surrounded Itachi, ready to do their job. I had already given my bracelet to one, allowing me to fight out of the ten meter range, if needed. Quickly disapproving, my plan set into motion, brain going though the steps of what I had done, what seemed like countless times, on missions. Three Pink haired anbu swiftly ran at the Uchiha, ready to attack.

Sasuke looked up, surprised to see them guarding the man that he had vowed to kill. In what seemed like a few seconds, the three bodies latched onto him and were hit in one swift movement of his arm. Instead of just dispersing with smoke left behind, the three bodies reveled logs with bomb tags attached, all three exploding and the splinters hitting the Uchihwa. I smiled for a second, happy that I had made that seemingly simple jutsu, when entering anbu. Splinters effected most people , only failing on clones, or someone with a type of shield.

In the second of being caught off guard, me and my clone rapidly preformed hand seals, going behind the Uchihwa's back. If we went in front, he may have been able to copy, proving the plan ineffective. I took out a few poisoned senbon out, body ready to strike. Now, with the help of Shizune, and Tsunade, though mostly myself, I had made quite a few different poisons if one proved to be immune to the first one. Each depended on the amount of poisons placed on the senbon, though all of them would prove the opponent to loose consciousness after being cut only once. If they were stabbed and It was left in the person for a long period of time, it would prove fatal.

Sasuke spun around and though a kunai at me. He went to get closer to his target, about to swing his katana at nearby anbu. I swiftly sped back to him and jumped on his katana mid air, throwing him off his footing, from the extra weight of his sword. He quickly balanced himself, and swung for me again.

Dodging I switched places with my clone, and preformed hand seals, again being out of his eyesight, for Kanashibari no Jutsu, that would freeze the body, allowing us to knock him out. He quickly became out of range to use to jutsu, and I tracked down his signature again. Damit! He was going for Itachi! Me and my clone speed over to him, fully ready to bloody well take him out. He may have gotten a hell of a lot stronger but he was still a dumbass. Well maybe not in the elders eyes, but in my opinion he was.

Sasuke glared at me, obviously not pleased with the job I had of protecting his brother. He probably felt betrayed in some sort of strange way. So had I when he went to 'Team Hebi' for help instead of us. I could have easily defeated them. Brows knotting under my mask, I charged at him, and he charged at me, ready to knock me out, and get me out of his way. My shadow clone ended up being hit with a barrage of kunai, and I took the chance of his focus on that, to swipe at him.

Instead another group of anbu went in front of me and I just about hit one of them. I quickly jerked back, and ran back to Itachi. Sasuke seemed to be more focused on him than anything else. He kept holding everyone else off, like he was saving his energy for Itachi, even though Itachi was pretty much disabled.

I cursed under my breath seeing him slip under the crowd of anbu charging at, as he came straight for Itachi. I waited for him, unable to form any hand seals, without him seeing it. I quickly hide myself again, he had started to form seals for Kanashibari no Jutsu. The other anbu had probably been careless, and let him see their hand seals. They had probably never fought an Uchiha.

Anbu were all around, trying their best to fight him. I quickly thought of a plan, only to see Sasuke appear again only a few meters away from Itachi. Anbu swiped at his again, and he used the Sharingan to escape all the attacks. An anbu from behind him tried the Kanashibari no Jutsu, that I had tried previously, he already saw the hand seals and moved out of the way.

No.

My eyes widened as I dashed out from my hiding spot, trying to stop him from swinging his katana at Itachi. I franticly thought of a quick way to stop him. Sasuke thrust his sword towards Itachi. It seemed like everything was moving so slowly, and I through myself forward, as if it was the only way to get there in time. I pushed Sasuke back, body slamming him with more force than I had meant to.

I looked back to Itachi, who now hand a long gash on his arm. I turned my attention back to the fight and looked around for Sasuke. It was blatantly obvious that I had underestimated my strength. He was now smashed into the stone wall, and I couldn't help but smile at his surprised face. When Sasuke had been totally focused on Itachi and the anbu around him, he had failed to account that I might use my skill against him.

His face quickly went from surprise to anger, as he disappeared into a blur of movement. I quickly put into practice, my training with Lee, as we both went into a blur of movement, one trying to advance on his lifeline target, and the other holding on to her only stability in her life, and doing her best to keep it that way, following her orders and guarding the man.

Fuck! I jumped and landed a kick on his leg, he winced in pain. Not only had he fought anbu, but I was still conscious after I had hit his so hard, that he probably now had a few fractured ribs, and broken bones, along with torn ligaments. I had probably just broken another on. I didn't know where all this anger was coming from. I should have been controlling it, II always had to, It was a requirement for the life I lead.

But him coming back, I just snapped. He bloody well gave up on us, thought he could do everything on his own, and was being so damn arrogant!

He appeared right behind Itachi again, and my eyes widened. I practically screamed into my headset, to his whereabouts. The anbu quickly blocked his attack, aimed at Itachi, and pushed back. Sasuke disappeared again, and, again I tried to find his signature, having a good look out from the roof. I turned around in surprise, finding him again, right behind me.

"Here." My eyes darted to his smirk beside me. That stupid smirk when he was happy with himself. That stupid smirk that pissed me off to no end! I growled and gathered chakra in my fist, twisting around to punch him. My fist collided with the air where he had just been.

He now stood a few feet away. "Your an anbu captain," Before he could finish what he was saying I sent several poisoned senbon in his direction. Enough of this shit! I had been holding back , thinking just to quickly knock him out. Now I wanted to bloody well punch him so hard that he knocked out. I could punch hard enough to kill, but no matter what he did or how much he pissed me off, he was still like my brother. I couldn't live with myself if I killed Naruto, or Sasuke.

He dogged most of them, and headed for Itachi again and I spoke instructions in my headset again. Anbu ran to him, all trying to follow through with their orders. I ran down too, senbon in hand. Anbu lay all over the place, all knocked out. Sasuke was still apart of the village, and mostly only wanted to kill Itachi. There was no need to kill the anbu.

Again he jumped away from the swarm of anbu, and I ran up right behind him, my clone in front. His sharingan saw through the clone and whirled around, only to go in contact with my fist. He flew backwards, slamming into the stone wall, grunting in agony from his previous injury's screaming in pain.

I glared back at his, through my mask, as I charged at him ready to end this day. I was ready to take a break, ready to get my ass back into more training, and ready to bloody well stop this. I just wanted it to all stop. I needed it to all stop and I needed to think, and clear my head, before I went insane. As soon as he had come to attack Itachi, my brain had gone haywire. Too many thought resurfacing, and too many things to do.

I appeared behind him and sliced his arm with my senbon. Sasuke's eyes widened realizing he was beat. In a last ditch effort, as his consciousness fled him, he swiped at me, and I was hit. I was hit hard. I grunted under my mask, mad at myself for being so out of it. We both fell to the ground, and fell into unconsciousness.

I was defiantly spending the next week training my ass off.

---

Itachi was held back from doing anything. He hated this. It had been so long since he had been kept from protecting himself in a battle situation. He looked over to his brother and the kunoichi. He leapt out agian, and was held back by the anbu surrounded him. He cursed at his state. Sleep deprived, unable to use his bloodline limit or any chakra for that matter, deteriorating eyes, and had been unable to fight for himself.

He watched, unable to do anything but stand there, as anbu rushed to the two unconscious teammates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./ **okay first off, Itachi's not ooc, at least hopefully, I was just stating facts, thats not ooc right? weeee, now we get deeper into the plot... hopefully my plots readable fro you guys. Oh and im not very good at fight scenes/action, etc, so hopefully its wasn't too bad! It was probably my first time writing a fight scene like this. Sorry for not updating sooner,but I've been busy, hmm k?! Gah I feel so bad for leavinga cliffy and then not being albe to update -3- ( i acutally couldnt, my time on the comp was consumed by homework) Thanks again for all the alerts, favs, and thanks to:

**Haru no Hana**

**MadamGoldEyes**

**Tsubasa-Angel**

**whiteinu1**

**Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**kakashisninjadogs**

**pslamofsummer**

**fionfee**

**Airaa-Inuzaka**

**say sakura**

**Sakura-hime9**

**fujifangirl101**

For the reviews on chapter 8! 3


	10. Back to Work

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura woke up, slowly rubbing her eyes, and looking or to her side, where her alarm clock usually was, being use to the motion of turning it off every morning. She looked over to her other side, to see her window wasn't there either, and that her usually red blanket was replaced with a stark white one.

She realized where she was after a few seconds, largely thanks to the familiar beep of the machine to her right. Though usually it was her helping the person in the bed. Sakura glanced around the room, finding no one in there, and slowly dragged herself up. Sakura looked over herself for any injury's, and only found a headache. The bruise causing the headache in the first place had probably already been healed.

Remembering the events of last night she groaned in frustration that she had been knocked out so easily, and plopped back down on the bed. She was defiantly taking a couple hard missions, and upping her training time before she got soft. She was anbu, not some slacker.

She eventually pulled herself up, and applied chakra to her temples, easing the pain of the ever evident headache. She rubbed her eyes, and was happy she felt well rested for once, and that she hadn't waken up to that stupid alarm clock, a forest floor, or a desk full of work. She found herself, out of her anbu gear, and in a soft black shirt, and off white pants, that she kept at the hospital in case anything happened so she didn't have to walk around in those dreaded hospital clothes. She slowly got up, and stretched a few times, before going to find Shizune. She needed to check out, and go on the first available mission, as soon as possible. She was going to try and stuff as much into her week as she could.

----------------------------  
Sakura dodged the narrowly close punch from the rock-nin that her team had encountered. They had encountered a group, larger than their own, and now each member of her squad was facing against three. Her and the three rock jonin were now in full battle. Two of them ran at her again. The one standing away from the other two, preformed hand seals, and slammed their hands down on the earth, making vines come out at her. She jumped in time only to be caught by one, and quickly pulled out a kunai, cutting off the vine that had so suddenly caused a burning rash to her skin.

She would have to fix that later, the other two jonin came running at her. She had ordered her team to just knock them out and get back to Konha, after they met up when finished fighting. Sakura ran forward gathering chakra in her feet, surprising the other two jonin, and crashed through them. The anbu jumped up slammed her feet down together on the ground, creating a large crater and throwing the two behind her off balance.

Her eyes narrowed under her mask, dodging the attacks of the rock-nin. The one to her left got up and they both rapidly preformed hand seals, preparing to preform each their own jutsu. The enemy nin finished the hand seals, making a barrage of kunai rage toward Sakura. She quickly jumped upwards, and finished the last of her seals. She was sick of this fight. Before she had wanted to not use too much chakra, and had just wanted to get back to Konoha, but now they was pissing her off.

She had already gotten hit in the jaw, from being caught off gaurd, and it had started to show that she was out of practice. Her lesson was learned and she vowed to never go out of practice again. She quickly jumped into a nearby tree, and travlled to the top as quickly as possible as her jutsu set in. A heat wave seat into the ground below her as she used an altered version of the kirigakure no Jutsu.

The mist was hot enough to slowly burn however was in the area below, and gave her enough time to send in a clone to quickly knock out the enemy, who would be in constant pain, and unable to see. Yes, when she dispelled the clone, she got the memory of walking through searing heat, but it was a highly effective, and low costly jutsu.

She was still working on a jutsu against the technique. So far all she had was a summon of water that would splash down on you after you went in. It was still a work in progress but it was much better than coming out the same instead of the slow and painful agony you went through. The boiling mist landed on your skin, each droplet slowing burning you and the mist burned through each layer of skin. She had been quite happy with herself when she had altered the justu she had seen in the hidden mist. It allowed her to not expend too much energy and worked against many of even the strongest ninja.

She dispelled the clone and the jutsu, jumping down off the tress to make sure they had all passed out from exhaustion. She ran on a large rock mass they had been traveling on, to find her comrades, ready and waiting.

She really knew a lot more than she used in her missions. She had a few jutsus that she used when not wanting to expend much energy, or only wanted to knock someone out, to get them out of the way.

If it came down to it and she had to actually fighting, then she had a large arsenal of techniques that she had made, learned, altered and were quite useful. If anyone watched her fight, using the other techniques, then she could easily surprise them with a jutsu they had not seen when spying, though spy's were usually easily found, and taken care of.

She knew that before, a few years back anbu had just killed whoever had gotten in their way. That had been thought over, and changed. Killing other nin of other countries, many times could result in unneeded fights, and disagreeableness, eventually leading to an unwanted war. So the anbu had been told to use three altered jutsu to simply knock out enemy's, or come up with whatever they wanted to, as long as the method was quick, didn't use too much energy, they were allowed to be creative and make oh so many ways to knock people out.

Sometimes it seemed sort of scary when she though about all the different ways you could knock out, let alone kill a person.

The five anbu gathered back into a group again, as set off for the trees, to head back home. The mission to get high class scroll was complete, and they were done. Now Konoha would have a set of layout plans if a village that had been disagreeable tried to threaten them with anything.

Sakura wished she had her mask off, it seemed to always been on whenever she went on a mission, and it was nice to feel the wind in your face, as you speed across the forest.  
-------------------------  
Tsunade took the last sip of her sake and returned to the paperwork at hand. Soon she would have to go to yet another meeting with the elders. Sometimes they were helpful, well other times they were just plain annoying. Since almost a week ago, when Sasuke had attacked Itachi, they had been debating about what to do. So far hardly anything had been decided, but she hoped that they would finally come to an agreement. As if she already didn't like paperwork taking up a lot of her time, these meetings weren't helping her catch up on the work either.

Shizune came in with more paperwork that she had finished for Tsunade, and set to putting it in the shelf of finished paper work, that was emptied everyday, to be put in the Konohagkure archive.

"Shizune." She just remembered that it was the end of the week.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune had a feeling she might being getting dumped with more paperwork or errands to run.

"When does Sakura get back?" Shizune sighed in relief. She had her own life too. Though her job was a large part of it, she would rather be doing other things than being stuck at a desk writing and reading boring thing after boring thing, and constantly getting after Tsunade to get back to work. Sometimes she wondered how on earth they kept this village in order when it seemed they were always behind on something.

------------------------

Sakura sighed in relief that her week long mission was over, as they entered the gates of her home. She quickly collected reports and headed off to Tsunades office. She had wanted to spend half her week off training and then half of it on a mission, but she was glad she had gone with the whole week of work.

It had defiantly sharpened her skills back to before, maybe even better. Sometimes she felt that her long time sparing parters, and even her new ones held back somewhat. Missions were in the real world, in real situations. You had to constantly be on alert, were responsible for giving orders, and had to fight against others with the full intention of kicking your ass. It was far from training. For once she had enjoyed it. They were ordered to get an important scroll and bring it back, and although encountering many skilled ninja, were ordered to try your best to not kill anyone as it would sever peace treaties.

Sakura jumped off roof after roof, looking forward to tonight. She would probablly work at the hopsital a little bit, go have ramen with the the genin twelve, and have a nice long sleep in her bed. She had gone without sleep twice on her mission, and the times she did sleep had been short and in the forest. A bed beat the forest any day.

Maybe she should have miso, no chicken. Well she would decide when she got there. She usually been too busy to go, as the ramen once a week had only started a month ago. She was looking forward to it. This would be the last ramen week before Naruto became Hokage.

She was so happy for him. Back when they were still genin, she had thought he had been crazy. He had done so bad in the academy, had so many obstacles and yet, he dreamed of becoming hokage. The greatest hokage. Yet now here he was, about to become what she believed, would be the greatest hokage. He was truly one of the most powerful ninja in the village. He had harvested the power that his father, Minato had left him.

Though she could hit him hard, she new that he would always be stronger than her. Still she was proud of how far she had gotten. How far they had all gotten. Naruto was now with Hinata. The Hyuuga's had not been happy with it, until Hinata finally talked them into it. It turned out the hokage was a good connection. The new head of the clan was still being decided.

Almost everyone had paired off. Though for now she didn't want to think about that. In a couple years most of the anbu she knew would retire to jonin, and settle down. If she thought about that she would get depressed. She was happy she had her genin team back. Her, Naruto, and Sasuke. Crap. She hadn't though much about what had happened when she had been on the mission. Now she was going to have to see him when she went to ramen.

Sakura landed on the roof of a small shop, close the the hokage's office, and lept down, continuing to enter the building. She entered to see Tsunade, visibly tired, and placed the report on her desk, still looking at her. Tsunade looked up as the report hit tapped the table covered in papers. She looked relived for a second, as she always did when she returned. Then her face went back to that tired troubled gaze.

"As you probably know, problems have occurred from last weeks... incident."

Sakura felt slapped as she remembered that she was no longer on the mission were she didn't have to think about everything, and that now her only problem was not just completing the mission with everyone alive and getting back in shape. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." She had passed her old sensei a while ago, but still treated her with the needed respect.

She guessed she was so tired from dealing with all the problems in the village, including the Uchiha problem, along with trying to get everything ready fro Naruto becoming Rokudaime next week. She still couldn't believe it was so close. She had believed in him for a while now but now it was so close. Sakura went through a meeting with the anbu captains about the new set plans for the many possibility's of occurrences and what to do in each instance.

Oh Joy. More rules.

Then Itachi was brought in and the last meeting for that day had started. The elders and Tsunade had talked about it a lot the whole week, and had finally come to a decision. Itachi was to marry within a month, or he would be executed. When they had said that Sakura believed her eyes had widened to the size of her fist. She had to admit, they were quite smart. Itachi did not want to be killed by discipline. He wanted to be killed, if he had to be, by an avenger. Not only that, but it would not be smart for him to even attempt to escape. Even if he did get away, the life expectancy of even the best missing nin is not very long lived.

They continued talking and she could see the mind of Uchiha Itachi working its ass off to do something. This was probably not how Itachi had thought his life would have gone. He probably hadn't even considered being a father since he was very young. Or anyone giving a crap about it for that matter. In the past year, he had simply done all that was needed to keep the elders off his back. No more, no less.

"If I provide an heir, how will I be able to teach it with my deteriorating eyes?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./** Im sorry for not updating! My comp was down for a week and then i was busy the week after that, ill try and get back into the swing of things, but i cant promise anything. Anyways thanks to :

**Haru no Hana**

**phimlub3r**

**Aiko Uchiha Akane**

**Fionfee**

**MadamGoldEyes**

**kakashisninjadogs**

**Goddes Psyche**

**fujifangirl101**

**Challa**

**kibaku0nendo**

**ThePinkBunniesLeaders**

**plsamofsummer**

**susannajulia**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**Lil-Juliet**

**Tsubasa-Angel**

For the reviews! 3


	11. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time on Forced Revival:_

_They continued talking and she could see the mind of Uchiha Itachi working its ass off to do something. This was probably not how Itachi had thought his life would have gone. He probably hadn't even considered being a father since he was very young. Or anyone giving a crap about it for that matter. In the past year, he had simply done all that was needed to keep the elders off his back. No more, no less._

_  
"If I provide an heir, how will I be able to teach it with my deteriorating eyes?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------_  
Sakura stood up straight and looked over to the man on her right. She had known he was a genius, and had seen it first hand, but still. He definitely used this situation to his advantage as much as he could. Though from his past sentence, her head immediately filled up with questions.

If they did heal his eyes who would do it, and would they even considerer it before he provided an heir? She highly doubted they would let him train. He would be at higher risk of trying to escape, even if he was allowed hardly any chakra. Though he probably knew himself that escape, as nice as it was to be free, was not the smartest decision.

If be some miracle, he did escape, it was not the easiest world out there. He had been inactive with Akatsuki for over a year, and highly doubted that they would let him back in, after he had been captured for over a year. If he was not in Akatsuki, he would have to find something else to do. He would become a drifter, not only being at risk for being killed by a random hunter nin, instead of a revenger like he wanted, he would constantly be on the run fro Konoha-nin. Eventually he would be killed, and the was no sure chance that it would be Sasuke. Itachi's head had a high price on it. Even the best of missing-nin where eventually killed. There was no running away from it. Even though no one plans to become a missing-nin, they all have the same fate. Death before their time came. Itachi probably knew that. Even though he had survived for quite a while, there was always someone stronger than you. And there was no escaping it. She looked back to the council to see what they would say. For once these meeting werent so boring.

The council seemed to pause, thinking of a good reply. The elder to her left spoke first. "In the event that you would get married, let alone provide an heir, you would be allowed your training back, with limited chakra, and extra watch. Not only that but you would were an advanced bracelet, much like the one you have, but that would knock you unconscious if the other wearer were to take there's off without deactivating theirs. This is so, and you have probably figured out, that in the event you try to escape or harm someone, you can be stopped. The ten meter rule would be extended to twenty meters so that you and your spouse could both live comfortably, but you would have constant watch on you. More rules would come as more happens, but those would be the basics."

Her jaw dropped behind his mask. She could only guess what hell she would be put trough if these rules were put in order. Itachi seemed to stare for a very long time. He had probably never considered himself to ever get married let alone have a child for a very long time. "You can accept our judgment or not. We'll see what happens in a month. Keep in mind all of what we have said."

With that we were dismissed. I had never thought that in all of my lifetime I would ever witness _this_ happen to Uchiha Itachi. I gawked under my mask, and had to be tapped by a fellow anbu to get me out of my thoughts. I looked over to Itachi who seemed to be perfectly calm. Uggh!! How the hell could he be so calm! It, It was infuriating how he took something like this as nothing. A poor anbu, who had worked damn hard to get there would have to be married to this.. this thing!! On the other hand if he was killed, what would happen to Sasuke? She clenched her fist as thoughts streamed through her head, and she wondered how on earth she had put up with Itachi this past year. Had she totally forgotten who this was!?

----------

Her throat was horse. Sakura's thoughts had been everywhere, and she had yelled at Itachi. They now sat of the stone bench beside the koi pond. Back to back as the rain poured down on us, they neither read, nor talked, both consumed in their own thoughts.

She wanted to yell, to scream, anything, but her throat was dry, and her self restraint present. So much had happened, yet seemingly not much had. She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted time to stop so she could just sort out everything in her life. That one meeting would probably change a lot in her life.

Not only that but in this week Naruto would become Hokage. He had finally gotten there. She was so proud of him. Yet at the same time she didn't know what to expect from him when he found out about what she had done in the past years. He was anbu too, and now smarter than before but she hadn't told him about how she guarded Itachi. He would probably tell Sasuke. She wasn't sure if he would tell Naruto that he already knew. In fact, she wasn't even sure if Sasuke was sure it was her. Then her two teammates, her boys she considered brothers, would know the truth. She wondered if team 7 would ever be united. They may have all been in the same village, but she had not talked much to Sasuke.

Eventually her shift ended and she walked home, still feeling like she couldn't sort her thoughts out.

A woman in her early twenty's looked on as her once Anbu captain walked home. She had been ordered to survey Itachi and his guards relationship. This had been to most interesting one thus far.

----------

Sakura let out another laugh as she sat with Tenten and Hinata on the roof, overlooking the village. Hinata had been anbu for a short time, before taking on more responsibility's in the village. Sakura had never imagined that the once extremely quite girl had become anbu and had to go through that horrible training, and missions. Though she had gone through it, Hinata was glad that she knew what half of rookie nin once or still did.

Tenten had gotten the unlucky job of filling in for a surveyor of Itachi's interrogation the past week. Turned out that The person Sakura had filled in for that one night, had ended up having his first child a couple days later. Tenten explained another moment of her past weeks, as she demonstrated the face Itachi had made. Sakura burst out laughing and Hinata giggled.

She was quite glad she had friends in anbu. Though most of them had retired from it or were soon to, she enjoyed being able to talk about it and not have to lie and a hide it from others that weren't anbu. She smiled at her time with her friends, and drifted off, thinking about ramen night. She would get to see everyone again. She would try her best to enjoy it. Having the thought of your long time team mate becoming Hokage, and finding out what you were doing the past year, was hard to just keep at the back of your head. Not only that but Sasuke would be able to confirm that it was her behind that anbu mask. She didn't know if he knew it was her for sure or not, and she guessed that Naruto would most likely tell him.

Later they walked to the ramen stand and the three teased back and forth. Ramen night went along pretty smoothly, as everyone celebrated with Naruto , and chipped in, paying for his bill. They would have all done this the night before he became Hokage, but some had to do other things, though everyone was planning on coming to the ceremony.

Sakura put her part of the bill down on the counter, and was thankful that she had avoided having to talk to Sasuke. She said goodbye to everyone that was left, and started to walk down the street to her apartment. Deciding to take a detour she walked down to the old bridge that Team 7 had met on that day, years ago. It had been nice to see her teammates again, but she still missed team 7. Though he was back in the village and Naruto was becoming Hokage, it still felt like Team 7 was drifting even more apart.

She came to a halt as she saw the person she had been avoiding, in front of her. His back was turned, and she was about to turn around when her name was called. She sighed and turned around, preparing herself to finally face him.

"Sasuke." She informed him of her full attention.

The two stood there for a while, until Sasuke finally spoke. "Of all the people for rookie nine, I didn't think _you_ would ever be the one to change_ this _much." Underlying those words, were the ones unspoken. She knew full well what he meant. Sure he had seen hers and Narutos improvement every time they had met up with him, but she guessed that he had always brushed aside her improvement until now. Sakura collected her thought. Though she had avoided him, she had not let it pass her mind. She thought about what would happen when she would have to talk to him often. There was lot of built up emotion in her. "Why on earth, would I ever left myself fall behind. Though you and Naruto are strong, I will _never_ again allow myself to fall behind. A lot has changed Sasuke. Maybe..., maybe you were just gone too long." Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"But , after going on about team seven! After going on so long, and searching so long, to unit Team Seven, do you just give up!!?? Not much has changed at all." Sakura straighted up, surprised from his response. How dare he! How dare he ever say that nothing had changed. She was no longer that weak, clamoring girl! She had changed! She had not changed who she herself was, she still upheld her morals, and her thoughts, but she had abbanded what she had foolishly done, and returned to what she had originally always wanted! Even when she was little and played with Ino, even before Sasuke had come along, even before all that, she had striven to improve!

A thwack sounded throughout the area, as Sakura narrowed her eyes at her teammate, and held his check. "How DARE you! You have _no_ idea! You think you know me, you think that you no everything, but you don't Sasuke! You don't! You don't understand, what me and Naruto have been through! You think you've always known what to do , but you don't! You don't know." Sakura bit her tongue, fighting back tears. All the stored away thoughts, all the hurt and training she had gone through, was being broken by this stupid child! She hadn't cried in so long. She had been well trained not too, yet it was emotions that kept her strong. This time they were breaking her down

Her voice calmed down, and was now soar. She had yelled too much today. "We were always there for you. We were always improving, just like you." She looked up into the dark eyes of her teammate, that she had been so cold to, ever since he had come back to the village. She was so glad he was back. Her teammate, her brother was back.

Sasuke tensed, as Sakura hugged him tight, not expecting her to act like this. She had carried herself so well, and had completely ignored him. She had put up a wall, just like he had. He looked down at his teammate, his sister. How had this happened? They were just yelling a second ago. Maybe..., Maybe he wasn't to late. Maybe Team seven could still be repaired.

---------------

**A.N./** Okay, I really hope that the point I wanted to get across in this chapter came out clearly. First off, in this Authors Notes, I would like to address a few things.

-A few of you have asked when the Itasaku is coming. I know to some of you it might seem like a while, but I want to work hard in this story to slowly build up their relationship. I see a lot of story's were all of a sudden Sakura (or Itachi) is too out of character for it to be a believable plot. And lets face it. Things that aren't explained well and are hard to believe, are hard to read. Story's were Sakura is just magically weak, or really strong, or cold, are unrealistic. Sakura loves her village, and team 7, and she always looks for a way to work on things. She is a very bright girl, and is not cold. She is not weak either, I see story's were she cries easily. It would be believable to me, if she cried from an emotional break down, or were she had built up a lot of emotion, or was EXTREMALLY hurt, then i could see it. Story's were she was cut, as she cried are unrealistic. Lets face it! She had bloody KATANA _driven_ through her by Sasori! Yes she was healing her self, but it still sure as hell hurt! And she didn't cry. But at the same time she had a balance of being strong, but still loving, not cold. She loves so much, and its hard to see her all of a sudden becoming cold. Also this is ITASAKU! I mean come on, Itachi and Sakura do not just magically fall in love, things have to happen in order for anything between the two of them take place! I hope that on this story they have not been too out of character. Thats something i work really hard on.

-Second, To the story itself, If there are any problems as regards to flow, and things making sense, could you plllleaase tell me!!! Oh and please don't just say "the flow is off" I know as much as the next person! I'm not some genius that can fix it out of no where, I need some help! I need someone to tell me HOW to improve. Well Sorry for the long Authors notes, but i really felt that i needed to say this.

Thanks to:

**Kinomi-chan**

**black55widow**

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX**

**xxx1xxx**

**Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**Goddess Psyche**

**Nicolet**

**fionfee**

**ThePinkBunniesLeaders**

**Tsubada-Angel**

**Haru no hana**

For the reviews on Chapter 10!!! 3


	12. Rhythm

disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sat with his hand behind his head, trying to finish the series of books that that pink haired anbu seem so opposed to. He didn't see why, it was actually very well written. He was reminded of the fact that it was time to eat by his stomach, and marked the spot he was in of his book. He slipped on pants, and he slid his door open, only to find the anbu captain leaning against the wall. She sighed, "Why did you have to choose today to sleep in? Let's Go"

Itachi came into a kitchen filled with all sorts of food. A few anbu were finishing up meals of their own. He looked over his anbu gaurd in confusion as to the point of this. "I used up all the things in the Kitchen, before they all went bad, and went to waste. I'll get more _fresh_ food later. Eat up." She continued over to the sink, were she dried dishes with another anbu.

He glared at her behind her back. Well she wasn't demanding today. He turned his head over to the table and looked over in anticipation, seeing a few of his favorites on the table. He glanced back to the anbu once more, and then took a seat ready to eat. They still hadn't talked much since she had yelled at him.

Sakura glared at Itachi as she tried to think of ways to avoid talking to him. She was still angry. How could she have been so stupid, and let this all seem _normal._ She had been so stupid and completely forgotten who this was. She shouldn't have been guarding him at all. The only reason she had been was because she had been ordered to, and went along with it. She had been against it at the beginning. What the hell happened? How she had been so disillusioned to whom this was.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering how on earth she had tolerated him the past year. He had been ordered to get married and provide an heir or be put to death. She knew full well that he did not want to have such a pitiful death as one for being disciplined for not listening. How would that be a fitting end, in his mind, to his life? Though the thought of his now infuriated her. A good anbu was going to have to marry this bastard, and have to become the mother to the Uchiha clan. Not only that but she would have to deal with him all the time.

To top it off he brushed it off. He seemed to think that he would get a wife so easily, or that he knew some way to get out of it. It was like he thought it as nothing more than a way to get the council off his back. And that above all other things, truly infuriated her, was how he could be so apathetic. She knew she should expect as much from the infamous Uchiha, but she didn't think it would annoy her so much. She dealt with cocky people all the time.

She took her mind off the main point of stress to her mindat the moment and sighed. Sakura looked down at the list of new rules.

Maybe she could use these to her advantage.

--------------

Tsunade put down the last sheet of paper she had to sign that day. She had finally decided to have some extra help around her office this week, since there was so much paperwork coming in, with Naruto becoming Hokage in less than a week and all.

It had finally happened. He had finally reached his goal, and even though he still held some of his personality from back when she met him, he had obviously grown up. She thought back, to how she had once thought, that anyone searching to become Hokage was foolish. Naruto had certainly changed that. She was so glad to finally see one of the receivers of her necklace, finally achieve their goal of becoming Hokage.

"Tsunade baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked up and smiled. "How many times do I-"

"Heh, I know Tsunade, but old habits die hard." Naruto stood in a black t-shirt, and his orange pants. He usually wore an anbu or jonin outfit around, but when he didn't have to he liked to relax in comfortable clothes.

"The Council told me to inform you of all the main things going on in the village, since you're becoming Hokage soon, if something happens to me, you need to know what to do." Naruto looked up in concern. Tsunade laughed. "Oh don't be so serious, it doesn't suit you!"

--------------------------

Sakura's eyes glided along the pages of her book, but she had not turned the page for some time. She could not stay focused on her book. She was daydreaming. She thought back to how she had become like she was. As strong as she had gotten in that three year period when Naruto had gone away and it seemed like everyone had been training, she soon realized after only a year that she still had plenty of room to improve more. Hell, anyone would see that after fighting and being involved in dealing with the Akatsuki.

She had trained even harder after seeing how much room for improvement she had. She had trained with everyone else and seen how much they had improved, learned counter to them, and off-shoot copy jutsu's of theirs, though not as powerful were a great help in her learning. She had also raised the ranks, training with higher-level comrades.

At one time she had even left for a year, to train with some experts from across the country. The many things she learned then, and the good memories would never be replaced. That had only been 3 years ago too. That training had defiantly helped her get into anbu too. She remembered how peaceful it was to just get up, train and go through a daily routine, then go to sleep everyday.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she found that her bracelet was telling her something was wrong. She quickly stood up in a fighting position, ready to run after the Uchiha. She looked up only to find the he was simply over at the other end of the yard. He usually did that to get her attention. She smirked under her mask after seeing his expectant look for her to come. She simply got up and went to the other side of the porch. He moved and she moved again, and again, and again.

Sakura bite her tongue to stop her self from laughing. He had finally given up and was coming up with another plan to get her attention well still being in all his Uchiha Itachi-ness. Itachi sighed and walked over with a very pissed off face, and grabbed Sakura by her arms standing her up.

And she laughed. His face turned from and extremely pissed off face to an, oh how could she put it. An 'I cant believe how stupid that was' face. "Took you long enough." She grinned behind her mask, fully ready to see how the Uchiha would spar.

---------------

Sasuke and Naruto sat in his temporary office, on the same floor as the Hokage's. Naruto had a large stack of confidentiality papers, along with letters to everyone allied with Konoha, that he had to sign. Every last one of them. Hinata had helped him get organized and finish half of them. That stopped as soon as she went to go and get some lunch. So they both sat in his office, both deep in thought.

"I heard you talked to Sakura-chan." Naruto raised an eyebrow waiting for a response form the Uchiha. As soon as he had heard about it, it had over taken his mind. Would team 7 finally start to be repaired? Had it been a hurtful 'talk' or had they finally got past something? How was Sakura-chan?

"We still have a lot to repair, but maybe Team 7 will finally get back together again hey?" Sasuke looked up to him, finally snapping out of whatever daze he was in. That had been on his mind too. He glanced over to the door remembering that there were anbu just a door away, reading to remember anything important he said.

"Yeah, we do."

-------------------

Sakura swung her fist again, getting angry with the Uchiha. He had not done anything. They had agreed on sparing, with no chakra usage. She had already spent a minute at most, she guessed, giving a series of punches and kicks at him, testing to see how he fought. If he thought she was actually _trying_ to hit him with everything she had, he had another thing coming.

"All that work to get me up for nothing Uchiha?!"

Itachi looked back at the pink haired anbu. If he could dodge everything she through at him, anbu had definitely lowered its standards. _This _was his guard? Konoha, who made such a big deal about him, was using this little girl to keep him in the village. He felt enraged. Just because he had a little _bracelet_ on did not mean that he could be carelessly thrown away to some second rate kunoichi, who couldn't even tap him. He continued observing how she fought, to see if there was a pattern.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, bloody arrogant Uchiha. She backed a few feet away, and collected everything she had just learned. He had a pattern to his dodging. If she could get his timing off, just maybe she could make this work. She continued to stand there, waiting for him to come to her. She had collected her needed information. She wasn't anbu for nothing.

He looked back at the anbu in front of him. All of a sudden after two minutes of a non-stop, onslaught of flying fists and feet, she had just stopped. Out of the blue, she simply stood there, mask staring back at him. He always did hate those masks. Seeing a persons face was a valuable weapon. You could determine what they were thinking, were they were headed and what their next attack would be. Anbu were not only trained for missions, never to be talked about, but also to hide what they though. They were trained to hide their body language, and to read others. Though their eyes would always betray whatever their body did. With their eyes you could read everything their body language hid.

They both stood at a stand still waiting for the other to come. Sakura looked back, glaring behind her mask, bloody Uchiha. Why wouldn't he fight! Itachi started back at her. He missed using his chakra. It had made fighting so much easier, and not only that but he had not fought in a long time, and he hated it. He despised it. He had gotten rusty. Though he had trained without chakra with Kisame once and a while, one could only stay so good after only being able to train yourself for over a year.

Noticing that Sakura was not about to charge at him any time soon, he ran forward himself, throwing punches and kicks of his own, testing her response just like she had done with him. Sakura grinned behind her mask, ready for a new sparring partner, to discover all their weaknesses, response times, rhythms. Each person had their own, even the best did, and to Sakura it was one of the highlights of being a ninja. Though right now Itachi was starting to piss her off, it felt like he was holding back.

Itachi aimed for her shoulder, trying to through her off balance. Sakura quickly dodged and crouched down, spinning to try and swipe his feet. He quickly flipped back, and this time they both ran at each other. Sakura looked back at him. If he had his chakra and could use his speed right now, this fight would be more interesting. She wondered how her speed compared to his; she had been training with Lee after all. Though she was not stupid, she would not risk something like giving him back some chakra, she was anbu, and the thought never crossed her mind, she was no longer stupid, no longer someone who acted without thinking.

They both ran at each other, Itachi faked to her side, and went to swipe her other side with his leg. She quickly caught it, and through him off balance, he quickly used his weight against her and leaned his body weight forward. She quickly released what he was doing and spun around, letting go of his leg. He quickly rolled over, and recovered standing up, ready to come at her again. Sakura calculated his rhythm and timing in her head. He seamed to protect his middle this most, so if she went for his legs, or neck, and came from behind him, maybe she could use his timing and rhythm of fighting against him.

Itachi came at her reaching for her side, bring her down. Sakura let herself be brought down, and quickly rolled over. Itachi rolled over and crouched up, as Sakura through her leg to where he was. He dodged again. They both quickly realized that if they were to get anywhere, they would have to not protect themselves as much. Both charged at each other, ready to go on the offensive. Sakura let him through a punch, and quickly dove under his legs, grabbing a leg and bring him off balance. He caught himself, in a push-up position, and grabbed her leg before she could get up. Sakura started to fall down, and quickly rolled over his hand.

He let out a growl of frustration as her let go, and went at her again. Sakura charged at him, and tackled him, grabbing his side to bring him down. He quickly tried catching his breath, and he was brought down, and let out and "Ooof" as he landed. She landed on top, as he had caught her arms and brought her down with him. She slid forward, suffocating him with her chest, and quickly tried to scamper backwards to pin him in time. Sakura gasped as he rolled over, making them switch positions and using his weight against her, again. Dam it!

"Uchiha Bastard, stop being so bloody apathetic!" She spat out, muffled by her mask. Before he could quickly pin her, she used a move she had learnt from Shizune, and quickly grabbed both his hand, and rolling backwards she kicked him in the face, and also effectively got out of that... uncomfortable situation. He stumbled back, and noticing the blood falling on to his shirt, her wiped the blood from his lip.

She ran back to him pumped full of adrenaline, throwing my punched as she went, and he dodged. "You fucking heartless bastard! I can't believe I could have even tolerated you for the past year!" Itachi narrowed his eyes. If she had been on the real battlefield, she would have been dead or close to it right now.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and punched aiming for her face, she quickly moved so the side, and he instead ended up only punching her shoulder. She had no right to talk to him like that, and she didn't have any right to when she had yelled at him either. She jumped back, and quickly ran at him again, at first with a chakra filled fist, though quickly realizing the fight, she powered it in time before she hit the pillar of wood, in the courtyard instead of her opponent.

He was running at her and she started running at him too, ready to let her pent up emotion on him. "You act as if everything is fine, as if it's no big deal to die from being unpunished, what about Sasuke-kun! What will he do when your dead!?"

He looked back; slightly surprised in her acquaintance with his little brother, or assuming that he would die. Quickly swiping his foot under hers, he tried to get her to the ground again, and she quickly moved her foot back, stabling herself, and crouched down, grabbing both his legs, and swiping him down. He rolled down, and they both ended up rolling apart. Uchiha and Anbu got up again, ready to finally end this brawl.

Sakura ran at him and jumped at him, slamming both her knee's into his side, and pinned him down to the ground. "You fucking Uchiha bastard! How can-" Itachi had grabbed her arms, and rolled over. Her mask slipped up from colliding and being pushed up fro Itachi's arm, though her nose stopping it from sliding anymore. She let out a gasp of air, from being brought down hard. Itachi now changed the positions with him on top.

Sakura glared up at the Uchiha, who seemed to be very relived, and happy that he was bigger than her, being able to hold her down. Itachi looked back in frustration. She didn't understand, she didn't know what the fuck she was saying! He needed to shut her up and pin her at the same time, and quickly, she would probabally roll away any second. His hands and legs were all occupied from holding her down. There was only one way to shut her up. Sakurastarted back, reading to through another insult and use another move to get out of this situation well causing harm. "Basta-" Her statement was cut off as Itachi leaned down, and stopped her from saying anymore, lips connecting with hers. Sakura's eyes went very big, realizing how he had decided to shut her up.

Well then, _this _wasn't going in the report for today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two words to sum up why i didn't update fro so long: Writers block. Sorry for the lack of update, I felt really bad about that.

Thanks for the reviews:

**ArjunaAnja**

**Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**Kakurine IL**

**Tsubada-Angel**

**aznkitty180**

**kibaku0nendo**

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX**

**Alicia's Purple Velvet Purse**

**Haru no hana**

**borisbear**

**Crazedcholatefan**

**Mokulule**

**xxx1xxx**

**ThePinkBunniesLeaders**

**Kinomi-chan**


	13. Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Forced Revival:

_Not only that but he brushed it off. He seemed to think that he would get a wife so easily._

_It was like he thought it as nothing more than a way to get the council off his back._

_And that above all other things, truly infuriated her, was how he could be so apathetic._

_She knew she should expect as much from the infamous Uchiha, but she didn't think it_

_would annoy her so much. She dealt with cocky people all the time._

_"We still have a lot to repair, but maybe Team 7 will finally get back together again hey?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura promptly delivered a chakra filled punch for Itachi's face, and pulled her mask back down. She had never been so humiliated in her life! He had shut her up with a Kiss of all things! Couldn't he have just put his hand over her mouth or something?!

She heard a large 'crack' as she looked over to where the man she was supposed to be protecting was. Itachi Uchiha laid there, splinters of wood spread out over him. Sakura panicked and quickly got up and ran over to him. He was still breathing, and she took a sigh of relief. She looked over to his bleeding head. A feeling of quilt washed over her; maybe she had hit him too hard. She quickly got ride of the feeling though, he had deserved it! How dare he!

She sighed and looked around making sure no one was around, and quickly bent down, and cleaned up the wood splinters. She would have to fix the beam, or hire some one to, later. She turned over to the injured man in front of her, that she should have been protecting.Sakura was unable to not smirk at his lifeless body. He got what was coming to him.

Crouching down, the grabbed his thighs, and lifted him up like a pack of luggage over her shoulder. She quickly regretted it, as his hand brushed over her ass from the motion of being picked up.

Anbu and Uchiha 'poofed' out of sight. Sakura lay him down on his bed, and took the chance to look around the room. It was very plain, with only a dresser, bed and stand. Soon a familiar book caught her attention. She would have to talk to Kakashi about that. Moving onto the Uchiha in front of her, she sat on the edge of his bead and gathered chakra to her hands. She would heal it but he wouldn't be getting away that easily.

------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the road from the ramen shop, stomach's full. Naruto walked along, with his hand behind his head, teasing him about his chose of names.

"Heh, I still can't believe you chose a name as lame as 'snake'! That's like me naming a team 'toad'! Sure Gamabunta's strong and all but come on! Hebi!?"

"Shut up dobe." Naruto chuckled and went off to dream world well Sasuke spoke about subjects clearly unimportant to Naruto.

"Naruto!!" Naruto just about jumped, from hearing his friend's rarely raised his voice. "Huh, what?" Sasuke sighed. "Heh sorry there's a lot going on you know? Hell I'm becoming Hokage in a few days! Then team 7 looks like it finally might be a team again, and then I've got Tsunade trying to teach me as much as she is allowed to before I become Hokage, and the Hyuugas to deal with. Just a lot on my mind, okay?"

Sasuke looked back and nodded. He wasn't the only one with things on his mind. In fact it had seemed like everyone had quite a lot on their mind lately. The Genin 9 was changing. He just hoped everything would turn out like he would like to, including his lifelong goals.

-----------

Sakura took a deep sigh as she walked back into her apartment, and through her keys on the table. She still had to go to the hospital, and the Hokages office, a meeting to represent Tsunade in; and after that she was going to a movies night at tenten's. She always got there an hour early so that the two could talk. She walked over to her bathroom and slipped off her anbu gear, hopping in the shower.

After changing into her regular clothes, she headed for the hospital, ready to help out. Tsunade mentioned before that if she weren't in anbu, she would most likely become the medical head. Though she went in anbu, after fighting one, she had been even more determinded to get better. Arriving at the hosital, she began her work. She was now in her office, filling out a couple of reports on her work for the day.

Loud footsteps came loudly down the hallway, and Shizune opened the door, with her regular frantic face; that resulted from whenever she had been trying to find were Sakura was. Sakura looked up to her, and stood up, knowing full well what Shizune was about to say next. "Tsunade-sama needs to see you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded in reply and got out the key to her office. Most of the information in medical offices needed to be kept away, and considering they lived in a ninja vilage it was not just any old key. You have to be able to know were all the chakra tunnels in the locks were, and were not to step when you went in, until you turned the system off.

She and Shizune quickly glided down the hallway, until jumping onto the roofs, and towards Tsunade's office. They took their time; there was no need to rush. "Shizune-san, wouldn't you like to give me a heads up on anything?" Shizune looked up, to the girl in front of her, having been in thought. She smiled at the girls formalities. "Just that I think I will even have to make you a copy of the key to the anbu library's when you hear what Tsunade and the elders have decided on." Sakura gave a weird look back to Shizune, and sped up a little more. She knew from over the years, that she wasn't going to get anything more from Shizune. The two landed at the front door of the office, and went up floors to where Tsunade's office was.

Tsunade looked up at the knock on her door that she had been expecting. "Come In." She took a deep breath preparing her thoughts on how to bring this to Sakura's attention. She had still kept up a fight with Tsunade when she had first been assigned to the elder Uchiha's gaurd squad instead of her old teammates. The first month, Sakura had seemed to dodge every time Tsunade had tried to give her paperwork or errands. She had guessed it was some way to get back at her for not trying to get her into Sasuke's guard, though soon she accepted it and the amount of paperwork Tsunade had to do went down. Sometimes she wondered if that had been a good choice, to agree with the elders on that. Considering that Sakura and Sasuke had only talked rarely from what she heard from Naruto, it made Tsunade worry a little.

Sakura looked to the troubled face of Tsunade. This defiantly wasn't about the meeting she had to go as a representative as Tsunade tonight. "Sakura, good to see that you were able to come. The elders and I have come to the conclusion that Uchiha Itachi's eyes will be healed. Konoha has never had the cooperation of a prominent clan before. They did help the country and village it self be founded, but they have always kept their ways to themselves. That being said, the elders have decided that whoever is to heal the Uchiha's eyes, must be able to be confidential, and know the hokage, and elders well. Also I must have overseen that their medical ninjutsu, and persona is adequate for the healing of such a situation. All that being said we have chosen you, Haruno Sakura to heal the Uchiha's eyes."

She just about near fell over. At first when Tsunade had started off, she though she would be sent off to find someone suitable, since she had gotten to know the Uchiha, then it slowly narrowed down, with every world, her slim hope of it not being herself, diminished. Crap. Like hell she would heal that bastards eyes. She quickly came up with multiple ways to get out of this in her head. She wasn't anbu captain for nothing.

"Tsunade-sama, that would not seem like a choice you or the elders would make. If I healed his eyes, my chakra would be inadequate if a situation arose and-" Tsunade had seen right through her. "I haven't finished Sakura!" Sakura felt like she shrank a few feet; though quickly rouse up again, as her panicking turned into anger.

"You will not be working during your guarding time, rather it will start in a week, at two everyday. Now-" That was it. That was when Sakura let loose. She had somehow, amazingly dealt with him and his arrogance for over a year, made him breakfast, did everything he couldn't because of the set rules, and a billion other things she couldn't think of off the top of her head. Now she finally gets mad at him, and is able to feel like kicking the crap out of him; and some sense into the Uchiha and she is now being told that she has to heal his eyes.

" How the hell do you and the elders know that he didn't let himself be captured, just so he could let his eyes be healed?! I'm not going to heal murderers eyes, just so he can go and bloody kill more! Like fucking hell I am! I hardly have time to keep up with my life! I'm and anbu captain, work part time at the hospital, I'm needed for random jobs by you, represent you are meetings that you're 'unable' to go to, and I have a life and friends! I've delt with that fucking Uchiha bastard for the fucking year. No over a year. I already have to spend half my day with that bastard and like fucking hell I'm gonna waste more! Get someone else to do it. You and the elders can just su-"

"SAKURA! Calm yourself down right now!" The resemblence in the look of Sakura's face was close to when Sasuke was when he found out Itachi was being kept alive. A thought that slightly scarred Tsunade She had hardly ever seen her previous student this passionate about something. She was usually only this determined when it concerned people she cared about, or went against everything she stood for. About to yell back at Sakura, she quickly stopped herself, and collected her thought. She was the Godaime, she could spend her last days of being Hokage yelling her student around.

"Who else do you suggest?" Sakura looked back at her surprised, arms crossed. She had been ready to yell at whatever Tsunade had said next, but now she didn't really know what to say. She only one suitable and available for the job and she damn well knew it, she just didn't want to except it. After collecting her thoughts she came to a conclusion. She would just have to figure out how to use this against Itachi for now. A plan quickly formed in her mind.

"No one Hokage-sama. I accept." Tsnade looked back, surprised at her response. She looked into her eyes, and smirked herself. Sakura was up to something. It didn't concern her though; she had never liked the Uchiha or all the work evolved with him in the first place.

-----------------

Itachi looked around a quickly realized what had happened. He was not ashamed of what he had done, at the time it was the only option to shut the kunoichi up, since the rest of him had been ocupided. He grabbed his throbbing head, realizing that there was blood in his hair, though now all he suffered was a headache. So he had been right. The anbu captain was a medic. That was surprising since when he was in konoha there had been a shortage of medic-nins. That one would be allowed on such dangerous missions was well, a surprise.

Though he was not pleased at himself for the split second that his body had taken over his mind. He could not avoid it, he was human. Before he had been able to roam and do as he pleased and for the past year he had been unable to, not to mention that those questionable interrogation methods he had to bear for two weeks. That hadn't helped at all. Anyway he saw it, he would have to be more careful, he had obviously become rusty at his self-control around this kunoichi. He guessed he would just have to re-train himself.

------------------

Sakura laughed as Tenten blushed furiously. "Seriously!" She quickly nodded and then out of nowhere looked as if she stuck gold. "Didn't you have something to say?" Sakura immediately stopped laughing. "Hehe, not at all." She had been fully ready to tell Tenten about her terrible day, but was starting to rethink it now. "I'll go and get some snacks, for my epic story." She said with complete sarcasm dripping off her tongue. She came and sat back down with a couple bags of chips and drinks. "Get comfortable, your gonna get a lot of what I've never told you, because I hadn't considered it important, but for what I'm going to tell you it is." Tenten nodded eagerly ready to hear.

Quite a while later, Tenten sat wide mouthed now at Sakura's 'epic' story. "This is Uchiha Itachi we're talking about right?" Sakura nodded, her brows were knotted in confusion. "And the worst part is, I don't know what to do about it anymore. I have no idea how the fuck I dealt with him the past year! He's such an arrogant bastard!"

Tenten nodded completely agreeing. "Ya, I wondered in awe when you seemed to just completely ignore when ever he was arrogant." Sakura looked back surprised, as her friend revealed what she had thought for the past year. "Maybe I had been desensitized by Sasuke, and just now with everything happening I finally stopped putting up with it." Sakura laughed.

--------

Itachi looked back at the blank inside of the book cover. He had finished the last book the copy-in had given him, despite his bad eyesight. He simply couldn't sleep and read the books with nothing better to do. He held his head, groaning at the slight bump that had appeared there. He hardly ever got hurt. He had always put up a good fight and defense when he was a missing-nin, and had only gotten the odd scrap in the past year.

The kunoichi had bloody knocked him out with a punch. He looked back at the empty page of his book. That was depressing, and there was one more book to the series too, maybe more to come. Now he had cut off his only connection willing to get anything outside of the compound for him, and he wound not stoop himself to ask anyone else for the book.

He would just have to come up with a new way to get it.

------

A loud chorus of "Itadakimasu" Responded throughout the small room, crowded with friends. Sakura and Tenten laughed as they yet again got away with just ordering out, instead of spending hours making everyone's favorites.

Naruto looked around and couldn't help but grinning. The old rookie nine was back together again, and that rarely happened. Usually someone was on a mission or busy, or only able to stop by for a minute. Usually at these nights they had an average of five or six, finally they were all back together again. Temari had even managed to come, she was so tired to go to back to Suna, and had been invited by Ino to come along.

The Sand Siblings now considered Konoha almost like a second home, with all the time they spent there. Especially Temari, she seemed to be there half of the time, looking after chuunin exams, and doing small missions for Gaara. The ninja academy back in Suna was coming along quite nicely thanks to all the time she spent here.

Rookie nine viewed Suna the same way. If missions only consisted of people from rookie nine, then they would always make a stop there. Though they were defiantly no longer rookies, the name still stuck.

Sakura looked around the room, quite happy with having the life she did, despite all it's bumps. She would never want to leave here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N./ Not to much to say for this chapter, just bringing the plot along. Oh and PLEASEPLEASEPPLEAASEEE if you know any tips on how to make chapters long, do tell! Hope its okay!!!! Oh and **sorry for the lack of updates, i have a WRITERS BLOCK. i've only been getting ideas once and a whle so the chapters come slowly. **Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I only read it over once or twice and check spelling/grammar with Mword

Oh and thanks for the reviews from:

**les-liaisons-dangereuses**

**Starting.out.my.flooded.window**

**AnimeMangaFreak**

**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

**Punk Princess92**

**Tsubasa-Angel**

**Kakurine IL**

**Sakurachan623**

**sammyamber123**

**firevixen73**

**kibaku0nendo**

**Kinomi-chan**

**knightchaser**

**XxDarkAngelPrincessxX**

**aznkitty180**

**Aoi Hana9**

**Haru no hana**

**MadamGoldEyes**

**ThePinkBunniesLeaders**

**Lilith.31**

**ArjunaAnja**

**Crazedchocolatefan**

**xxx1xxx**

**Goddess Psyche**

SERIOUSLY THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRETAITE REVIEWS!! (haha you can so tell i didnt use spell check on this, in real life i suck at spelling T3T )


	14. Futile Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/amime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

--

The three team-mates stood in silence. No one talked and the room was filled with no sound what so ever. It was supposed to be a happy day, it was a few days before Naruto became Hokage, and they would all be celebrating, though it was obvious that team seven would not be together in the celebrations. Naruto sat awkwardly between his two teammates, with a sad expression on his face. He looked dejectedly at his empty ramen bowl.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, team seven, the successors to the Sannin. It _just_ wasn't supposed to be like this.

Sakura had become anbu, never again to be the weak girl, flocking to Sasuke at all times. Sasuke had become an outcast, hated by most of the village for turning his back on them and almost killing their hokage to be. An for himself, he was about the achive his dream of becoming Hokage, and now had all his friends, and his girlfriend, the prominent Huuyga Hinata at his side, though it didn't feel like he had imagined it to be. Without team seven, it just felt empty, like something large was missing.

He wondered if they could ever call their team 'back to normal'. In fact it seemed like he couldn't think of what the three of them would call normal. He certainly hoped so, and soon, he didn't know how much longer he could bear this.

"How did we become like this?" He finally spoke his mind. Sasuke looked up and Sakura's face hardened. An uncomfortable silence continued, as each thought their own answers in their head.

"How could you even ask that, look at what we've become, not to mention we have Sasuke-bastard over there."

She didn't stop her opinion from coming out of her mouth. How could he even ask how they had become like this, look who they had for a teammate! He had turned his back on everyone and gone to get help from enemies and no-body's. He had almost killed both of them multiple times, and then he had the guts to come back to Konoha! As much as she wished team seven could be like the other teams, like a family again, she just didn't know if that would even be possible, after what they had become.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto looked up and tried to calm down the situation, seeing Sasuke starting to glare back at Sakura.

"It could've been worse then this Sakura, the things that could've happened, yet here we are sitting here." He tried to convince himself that all his and Sakura's efforts to bring their teammate had not been worthless.

"Ya, and what's changed? Sasuke still sulks around, acting like Itachi's puppet! Your Sasuke dammit! Your listening to what he said to you all those years ago, and not even taking a step back to see what the fuck your doing! And Naruto, you still stay and take it, even offering to help him!"

"What would you know Sakura? You've never understood what its like to be alone, you've always had people around."

It was true that Naruto and Sasuke had had a tougher childhood then her, and that she had been very sheltered compared to them. She had always felt out of the loop, the odd person out on the team. And as much as it hurt to say so, Sasuke was partly right. She had always clung to all her bonds she created with others, and had always worked hard to keep them. Once someone entered into her life, since she was little, she would inadvertaintly, without her knowing, do everything in her power to keep that bond from breaking.

She had been so alone as a child, until Ino came along. Though she had not had such terrible occurrences when she was younger she still knew what it felit like. She still knew that it had taken a lot of work to get off that slipper slope of lonliness. So much that it enraged her to see Sasuke do nothing to try and get up after the fall of his clan.

"I may have always had people around me, but I still know how much work you have to go through to get up after it seems like everything in your life is gone." She had watched helplessly as Naruto and Sasuke had slipped from her grasp. As everyone went their own ways, and painfully being kept back from getting up.

Sasuke's anger flared and his voice raised "Don't talk like you know what's going on, you-"

"How the hell could I not! Your listening exactly to what your brother told you to do, your doing want he wants you too! And you don't even seem to flippin' realize it!"

"It's not as simple as you put it!"

"Oh, really? Care to explain how? Naruto and I haven't given up on you the whole time and you still sulk around and are a good little boy, doing exactly as your brother says!"

Naruto lit up hearing that she also hadn't given up, but quickly panicked, feeling as if a full out brawl was about to ensue.

Sasuke paused, unable to answer.

"Do you want to keep to yourself your whole bloody life? You always talk about how bad it is to be lonely, and i know. Its agonizing pain, but i don't see you making any effort to break through that."

"We're always here for you." Naruto said, finally getting a word in.

Sasuke looked up, seeing the intense gazes of his team-mates. All three continued staring as long as they could before breaking into laughter.

--

Sakura sighed as she saw Itachi's futile attend to make a sandwich, with all the ingredients he wanted. There were just too many liquids combined with the tomatoes and so on and so forth. It would just not work. She lifted her hand from its place of holding her head up in boredom and got off the stool, going around the counter to fix the problem.

Walking behind his back to come around him, something caught her eyes. She took a step back and looked at the blatant black mark on Itachi's neck. Without even thinking of it, she went into what Ino always liked to call her 'medic mode' where nothing else could bug her as she focused on her new found task at hand.

Itachi's eyes widened and his muscles went tense as out of no where a cold hand brushed the hair away from his neck and ran up it. He turned around right away, ready to brush off whatever had done it, though the cause only moved with him. Sakura was not leaving until she figured out what had happened. She was sure that she had healed the injury she incurred to only a slight degree with him having a headache. She had obviously been wrong , and she stood on her toes, tracing down to see it traveled down his back.

He must have not only smashed his head on the wooden column during their fight, but also hit his back somewhere also the way. She figured she had been to mad to notice it at the time, what with his choice of actions and all.

Coming out of her 'medic mode' as Itachi grabbed her hand, she looked up startled, to see his confused and slightly angry face. In fact he looked more uncomfortable than anything else. She huffed and moved over to the sandwich that had to be dealt with. She would have to wait until he exercised to do something about that.

Sakura took a knife and carefully scraped most of his sauces off, and took of a few of the other over stuffed ingredients; and then put some of them back on, though only as much as the two slices of bread could hold. She looked back at Itachi who had decided that what she had done had cause him some offence, and had earned her a glare. She glared back, though unfortunately behind her mask, and lifted her mask up.

Itachi watched in horror as the kunochi quickly took a bite, in defiance to his glare, and swiftly turned around, to go sit and finish eating the creation that took him so much effort only for her to come over and 'fix' it. Itachi quickly dashed over to her, and tried to grab the sandwich. Suddenly it disappeared from its past place, and was now held of on the other side by the kunoichi with a smirk on her face.

Without reconsidering, Itachi reached over, and she took a step back in return, putting herself in between the counter and the island. The kitchen had undergone some minor renovations when the plumbing had been fixed, making it more suitable for the present then the fifty year old, past design. Sakura took a step to go around Itachi, hoping to still keep the sandwich in tack. Sakura stepped to the right, Itachi stepped to the right; she stepped to the left, and he did likewise. Sakura tried again and getting frustrated, planted a hand on the island, and through herself over to bypass Itachi.

Itachi put his hand on the counter as he was about to do likewise, when an anbu came through the doorway. He stood erect though clearly out of breath.

"Captain, the Hokage needs to see you immediately. Someone else will take over your position."

Sakura looked back to Itachi, and lifted up her mask enough to eat the sandwich in hand. Itachi glared back at the smirk on her face, as she mouthed 'thanks', and left.

**A.N/ **Sorry, but the next few chapters will be short. I no longer have the time to make these half decent. Since I promised to finish this, I will give you the ending. Its basically the skeleton of the story since t don't have time to add in other parts that would make it flow better. I'm very sorry, but I don't have as nearly as much time as I did when I started this. Please just be happy that im finishing it at all. C; : (


	15. Last Resort

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato. Some Spoilers for the new manga chapters ahead, though most of it is made up by me CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED

--

Sakura sighed as she tried again, looking through the stacks of books around her. Tsunade had discovered a large stack of book that would help her with her research. She was preparing for when she had to go and heal the infamous Uchiha eyes. As if the amount of books on sharingan weren't scarce enough, they were also extremely vague. And so she was forced to formulate a whole new plan on how to heal it. Well more specifically, where the hell to start on how to heal it.

She had quickly snuck into the Uchiha compound last night. No anbu disturbed her, they all knew she was supposed to be healing his eyes.

Though Sakura on the other hand would avoid healing them at every possible angle she could. She had no desire to do this, but being the book-worm she was, had quickly gotten into it. There were many parts of the Uchiha history that held her attention. How all the ninja used to just be clans, the large fights, the creation of Konoha and the fight for supremacy by the Hokage's clan and the Uchiha. What had surprised her even more was that the Uchiha were the only ones with the power to control the Kyuubi. She delve into old scroll after old book, carefully pursing throwing each page so as not to damage it.

Of course, no normal anbu would have been able to obtain any of the information she was learning. She, on the other hand, had special orders from the Hokage to do as much as she need to finish her assignment. Not only that, but her countless ties to the village higher-ups made her what through Konoha and its libraries very easy. Without most others knowing, she was very high up on the ranks of Konoha nin, well still leading an almost average life as an anbu, well except for the random jobs with confidential information here and there.

She finished anther scroll, that had given her little more insight to her problem. Many of them continued vague and repeated the same ideas as in other books.

Taking a break, she thought of how to, again, get in with Itachi asleep. Not only that but he only had a few days left till his death sentence was complete, and she couldn't see him getting married anytime soon. And after that, there would only be a day or two before Naruto became Hokage.

Everything was happening so quickly.

Soon she turned back to her stack of books and scrolls. Picking up another one, she read a bit before comparing it to what she had already learnt.

What she had found had been interesting but still hardly helped her. It appeared that the makeup of Uchiha eyes were almost mutated. It strangely reminded her of a mutated makeup but at the same time it wasn't. She suspected it had originally been a person or persons who were able to concentrate and hold larger amounts that the normal person could of chakra within their eyes, enhancing it beyond whatever it had originally been, which she suspected from stories, would be the Hyuuga eye. Though it had developed out of that and become something else entirely . Though with the constant strain of chakra on the eyes and the body not advancing along with the eyes, they deteriorated. The body was unsure of how to heal the damn things.

But, before she could put her information to use she would need a good plan put it to use. It was the fact the Itachi had no Chakra that her favourite part in her mission. Maybe she could easily sneak in, placed a jutsu on him, that effectively knocked him out would and give her enough time to search through his eyes with her chakra and with no conflict. It released a lot of her nerves when she thought of the plan.

She would not have to deal with the stubborn Uchiha and could easily work like it was any other patient. At the hospital it was so much easier to deal with everything, you could just place powder in their food, making them do whatever the powder's purpose was. Tsunade had largely expanded their collection when she had become Hokage, and Sakura had learnt to make a few of her own.

--

Sakura stared down at the bowl in front of her, she knew what to do, though her mind stopped her. The turmoil inside her ceased to ease. She was still fighting with herself on if she wanted to do this. She glanced over at the paper next to it and the same feeling rised up in her. She mentally slapped herself and made herself continue.

--

Sakura leisurely walked down the porch with a book in hand. Once and a while she would do a walk about, of course only in the area she was allowed with that damn bracelet. She checked on others without most of them knowing, seemingly enveloped in her book when in actuality , she hadn't even read a line. Instead she had been casting a glace here and there, and chakra where she couldn't see.

At least once and a while it could bring something out of the routine to her day. A while ago this had effectively found a set genjustu, along with the shinobi behind it, effectively reliving her boredom.

Soon Sakura came to the end of her little round trip, and started to the center of her circled distance. She stopped short of herself before she made noise near him, seeing if she could catch what he was up to.

As normal, to her, Itachi was browsing through the book he had probably read the most.

The infamous Icha Icha Paradise franchise.

She felt like slapping herself for not expecting otherwise. He always seemed to have one of those in hand whenever she saw him. She had asked amenable fellow anbu captains if they had seen what he read, but the answer further lead to her suspicions. None of them mentioned reading outside of things to do with nature. They noted that he seemed to have a love of animals despite being a clan murdering missing-nin. She turned to catch what time it was from another anbu walking by.

Itachi looked up from the photo and his old log, hidden behind his book. The edges were framed and the photo discoloured, but he still kept it. It was the reminded why he had done it all. They were all so oblivious.

--

Itachi had always had the fear of becoming blind, and now his fear was full blown. He couldn't see a thing. He rubbed his eyes again, hoping that his sight would suddenly appear.

He soon heard footsteps coming down the halway, and the slide door open, and hands come on his shoulder.

The familiar voice of the kunoichi who had stollen his sandwich appeared. "Come with me and don't make a sound."

He followed, unable to do otherwise, and unsure of his surrondings.

Soon he was seated and handed a drink.

"Drink it." The familiar voice commanded. He continued stotic.

"As soon as you drink it, I will be more able to restore your vison for now."

He drank it, and soon found his torso and feet tied to a chair. Warm hand landed on his temples and soon his blurry vision returned. He found a piece of paper in front of him, and only the kunoichi beside him.

"You will die within two days unless you sign this."

He glanced over it and immediately shot back to the kunochi.

It was a marriage contract.

--

**A.N./ **Short again, I know. Meh. Next chapter coming soon. Haha I think you can tell which parts I wrote when I had more time XD lalalala I know the ending is big blut BUT OH WELLS . Kk, go get modest mouse right now and listne to Paper thin walls. LOVE THAT SONG

--

**A.N./ **kukuku, whats up?! Well if you haven't been keeping up with the manga you probably wont understand the last sentence. I AM still finishing this fic, but being the lazy bum, procrastinating writer I am, you might have to wait a wee bit , sorry ya patient lot ;


	16. Senses Comforted

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato. Some Spoilers for the new manga chapters ahead, though most of it is made up by me CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED

--

Itachi stared down at the piece of paper, unable to get any reaction from the kunochi with his staring.

"I will not consider this as anything else other than a way for me to finish my research. I haven't worked this hard on one subject before and I'm not about to allow that to go to waste."

He continued to star at her in utter disbelief.

"If you don't sign this, you will be _sentenced to execution _tomorrow."

When he finally understood what she meant he picked up the pen.

"Retrieve the latest novel for me."

The kunochi paused at his request, surprised at his odd request.

"Okay."

He signed it.

--

Sakura got her's through the load of marriage contracts to be stamped by the council. With her connections, she got it past without Tsunade or Naruto knowing.

Officially, her and Itachi were married. She continued the fight within herself and her conscience that constantly yelled at her.

--

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to man the situation at hand, the turmoil of marriage pushed to the side. The mission had gone terribly wrong, and they were grossly outnumbered.

"Get back here, retreat now! We can come back with reinforcements after!" she yelled frantically into her mic. Only one of her comrades had come back to sit beside her in the treetops, away from all chaos below.

"Roge-" The message was broken with a gurgling, sickening sound.

She heard a cry from behind her, and soon say her comrade fighting for her life with another nin. \

Sakura dashed over and helped fight him off, well carrying her now wounded friend. She looked below and saw a large group of the enemies coming towards her. Yelling into her mic again, Sakura tried to see if anyone else was still alive.

She heard no response.

The enemies continued to approach and she took the body she was carrying in her arms , and fled.

Off a while away, she tried with all her might to cure to wound of her friend. The one who had been able to get her through it all, the one who had referenced her to the anbu.

She cried, for the first time in a long time. She wept uncontrollably, as she realised that Shizune was dieing.

They were miles away from Konoha and there was no chance of her getting there in time.

--

Sakura walked past only a few people as she walked down her street. It was past the middle of the night and she felt dead, dejected, inconsolable. As if no one else could understand her.

How could anyone else? None of her best friends new of what it felt like to lead one's comrades to certain death, and come out with your mentor. Your mentor who you were unable to help, who was now in a coma.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment, and stood there. It did not feel welcoming at all, it felt that it judged her. How could she be comforted in her lonely bed?

Instead, she jump off the balcony, and felt the wind blow through her hair. She liked it, and soon found her self climbing and leaping through the roofs of Konoha.

Eventually, she found herself at the front door of the Uchiha compound. She strolled in, recklessly, without her mask and walked along the porches. Something fell onto her hand that she had placed on the railing and she looked over to discover the change in weather. It had started to rain, and she continued, feeling as though the weather taunted her. Rain fell in groups, all different sizes, but that all ended up the same way, unlike human lives. Human lives did not all fall the same way. They were all wayward.

Finally she came to the site of the Uchiha in front of her, but she did not care that at the moment she was breaking many of the strict rules that she had abided by for so long.

She sat down beside him, and the two sat in silence with their feet hanging off the edge of the porch.

Itachi tried his best not to stare, but he wanted to see this face. He looked to her emerald eyes, seeing the empty loneliness that he once had possessed, as she looked to the ground. He squinted, his vision still not the best, and tried to recall who this woman was. He could have sworn he saw her before. This pink haired, bad tempered lady, that had become his wife.

He quickly stopped himself. No, not a wife. That was a title used by a husband. He was not a husband, he was just a man who needed to get out of this dreaded place. He glanced back to her distraught face, his head still facing in front of him. He saw the broken shinobi. The killing tool that had been overused. Of course he knew, he had gone through it too.

At one point, every anbu hits one point, where they've seen too much. Here they've heard to many screams and felt too much splattered blood trickle down their bodies. At one point in every anbu's lives, who have been in it for too long, they break down. The ones who do not stay for too long in anbu are lucky enough to evade this. Though for those who do not, it is a whole different story, and each person takes it a different way. Some take it out in depression, other in acts of anger, and in the rare case going insane.

Sakura had broken down. The memories etched into her mind, scratched their way out into her consciousness. She was on the brink of disaster, and became overwhelmed.

Sakura broke down and tears, and soon found herself consoled in the hand of the Uchiha next to her. Finally being comforted by someone who knew how hard it all was, who knew what she had seen, and gone through something a lot like it himself. Being comforted in a way that no one else could at that time.

--

**A.N./** Woot! Again, sorry for the short chapters, but please just be happy that I'm finishing this thing at all . If you did not understand what being 'comforted' meant, you'll find out soon enough, just be patient. EDITED: JULY 24,2008. Thanks to D-Chan3

For the suggestion. Sorry that I didn't expand too much on it, again I feel REALLY bad about having to finish the story like this.


	17. Crippling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato. Some Spoilers for the new-er manga chapters ahead, though most of it is made up by me CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up from her nap on the couch, that she had decided to take before her shift started. Normally she would enjoy getting up, maybe making herself and others, specifically Itachi, some coffee or tea. Then she would usually proceed to go through her other routines. Unfortunately for her, today was not a normal day. Instead, voices and the sound of feet trampling down the hall ways outside sent Sakura's body immediately into action. Pulling her mask down, she grabbed her katana as she rushed out the door.

Chaos was apparent everywhere. Anbu were running in all different directions. Rain poured down everywhere, making the roofing slippery for the scrambling ninja. Not being one to settle for not knowing what was going on, Sakura pulled her microphone down to face, hoping to get some information on what was going on. "This is Red21, what's our status!?" A few seconds of white noise followed before she heard the response she was waiting for. "Both Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiwa Sasuke are attempting to escape, their locations are unknown."

As the names and actions registered in her mind, a large yell of 'shit!' pierced the air. Everything she had work hard on for over a year as an anbu, and for all those years when she was a member of team 7; it was all going down the drain. Adrenaline filled her blood stream and soon she found herself running with all her might through the anbu, organising them in collaboration with the three other captains on hand. The rain soaked almost all those she passed by, and splashing water seemed to be clawing at her calves. She would have searched for her underlings that always knew what was going on, but time restraint made it unable to find them. Instead she settled for yanking the shoulder of the person next to her.

"You! What are your orders?!" As she had turned the man's shoulder she recognized the look of fear running through his core and face. Though only a couple seconds had passed her patience was being tested and as she was about to cuff the man in pure rage and adrenaline, he saved himself and answered. "To locate and disable Uchiha Itachi."

_Disable_. The making of unable, unfit, weak, crippling. The old plan had been abandoned. Obviously, option 'b' had been chosen. Find and capture the Uchiha, get the what was needed, and kill them. No wonder the man was in fear. Uchiha, well now Uchiha and Uchihwa, were not to be played with. They had already fallen for a capture trap once, and now both were clearly ready to kill the other. That was not something to get in the way of. In the few seconds that had passed, Sakura had accepted their fate and decided on a plan of action, putting aside for later the fact that she had not been notified.

"How many do we have on that?!" She motioned for them to go on the roof. She knew it was raining, but it would give them a better picture of what was happening, and a quicker way to get there. "Approximately three quarters of those on hand." Sakura growled in frustration. Were they stupid? Three quarters needed mass instruction. Currently, Kohona was underhanded in that area, more people opting for the non-next to suicidal course of action.

She cleared her voice, and well balancing on the wet roof, called to mind who was on duty before her. "Attention all Units, this is Red21, taking over the situation in place of Fire's Shadow!" She was sick of always having to please everyone else and dodge their feelings. For once she toke advantage of being able to call the orders in the place of Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto was to become Hokage in two days time.

"For those assigned, three quarters stay back and resume previous missions. This is not a job needing mass power. Of the leftovers, station ten to stay in each compound in case of any threats there! Of the rest, half go after each escapee! Don't just chance, have runners go ahead to check specific locations, and report back to the main groups. Spread out into smaller groups and fan out towards the wave country! That's where they're most likely headed." She led the large group through it all, but in the end they came up empty handed. They were just too late in responding.

-------

Immediately after her returning, Sakura and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade and Jiraya.

Information was given to them on the death of Orochimaru and they stood in silence. Soon it was decided they would track the missing sharingan users along with team eight, Sai, Yamato, and Kakakshi.

-----------

Hours later, Sakura nearly choked with confusion at the sight in front of her. Everything she had tried so hard to prevent had gone along as it wished. Who knew that just hours after she woke up that day, so much would happen. Sasuke and Itachi had fought and Madara had told them of Itachi's death. With Madara expressing shock over his death, she knew something was off, but for now she was too shocked to do anything. She felt like she was in a dream, and that at any moment someone would wake her up.

Her numb feeling up disbelief continued until that mission was done and she finally arrived to her apartment, ready to go to sleep and relax. To their home which she would always swear to protect. She tossed and turned in her bed, but a feeling continually nagged her to get up. There was something she need to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N:/ ** First off, in my own little world, the captains are each ordered with colours and numbers that follow, then the all the regular anbus are ordered with what mask they have and then their number, and each captain is assigned to a specific group and then memorises those names, and eventually goes through a lot of the regular anbus and gets to know most of the code names but not all of them for security reasons. : )

And I know, I was lazy, but I did beef up the first scene from what it used to be and, hey, I don't really feel like typing out a whole few manga chapters kthxbye. Again sorry for the massively long update time, ill try and get it done sooon. I just want to make the last chapter nice and chunkah ('chunky' for those who don't speak superhorriblespeeliingwin) , unlike these skinny little things ive been handing out.


	18. Silent Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato. Some Spoilers for the new manga chapters ahead, though most of it is made up by me CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She final rose out of bead and dressed herself. Unfortunately, sleep had not come, and her hopes of the horrible dream passing were soon becoming distant. She should have stopped well she was ahead. She had told herself at first that being friendly with the Uchiha has just been to keep herself company. She clung to that mentality, but that one night, we she had needed his comfort, she let it go. She had realized that she had been fooling herself. Itachi had not just been company. He had been understanding, indescribably understanding.

She wondered the almost empty streets. Most bars didn't close for a while and the early birds weren't up yet.

It still felt like a dream, so surreal. Itachi, the man that she had spent over a year with, the man she was not supposed to become attached to, but did, the one who here genin teammate _killed._

She had little idea how the stuck up Uchiha prodigy had become likeable to her. And it was not like the schoolgirl crush she had when she was younger. This was different.

She had even come to think of her place of work as a second home, it sometimes felt more like home that her lonely apartment.

But now everywhere felt lonely. Like there was no one to turn to, like she was the only one walking the streets who knew something that no one else ever could.

It felt as if she was separate from everyone else, as if suddenly, her world was no longer full of people, just strangers.

It had to be a dream. What else could it be? The subject of her hard work in research had been killed. There was still Sasuke, but she had no interest in talking to him or even coming into contact with him at the moment.

She recalled the horrid words Madara had spoken to them all.

"He didn't seem to fight as well as he normally did."

Sakura froze as she found herself in front of the compound. Moments, minutes and hours all seemed non-existent as she waited in front of the door.

If she went in there, there would be no turning back. She could turn and run, with only good memories, memories of her _husband _being alive in that compound. Of his smirks, of their quarrels, and pointless discussions to pass the time. Of the night he comforted her.

If she went in there, those memories would be preplaced with ones of a cold, empty compound, with no one in sight.

She entered.

She wondered around, looking around. She hunted for anything she could learn more about him from. Soon she was in the laundry room, and came across a towel with blood. She immediately recognized the shape.

This was not wiping up blood, or catching it. This was _coughing_.

Her eyes widened as she realized why he had not fought his best against his little brother.

She dropped down to her knees and cried. The tears streamed down her face silently, her breathing no longer calm as it was the other times she was reduced to tears. After she had cried out her heart for the fact that it felt like Sasuke would never return, that team seven would never be back, she had stopped sobbing. Sobbing was not fit for those entering anbu.

That damn proud Uchiha! She could have helped! Some way, in somehow! He knew she was a medic, why didn't he ask? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why…, why didn't she notice?

The question "why" went over in her head countless times as she wept on the floor.

This was no dream. He was dead.

A cry of anguish sounded throughout the estate.

**A.N./ **I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long. You must all hate me now. Anyways, I am looking forward to getting this done. I read it and know that I could write better now, but I can't really think of a way to improve it, now that my 'Naruto-muse' is pretty much gone. I only read the random important chapter in a blue moon. I stopped about a year ago when Sasuke said that he was going to destroy konoha. In other news, I think masashi is randomly crossing off character names, blind folded, cause he's bored. Naruto is no longer that interesting to me :/ Sorry 3


	19. A Revival and A Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato. Some Spoilers for the new manga chapters ahead, though most of it is made up by me CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter, Its sad to see it end, but also sort of happy for me. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REAIDNG ILU , and sorry for my horribly short chapters, bad writing, and bad updating OTL . Please forgive me, but I did keep my promise and finish!

-----

_A few Months Later__…_

Sakura held two small, healthy bundles in each arm. She was so glad that she had finally gotten back on her feet, and was able to keep these two pulses beating. The feeling of joy had soon overcome her tired spirit when she had finally seen their faces, and swore to protect them with all her might. She couldn't believe that she had almost given up, almost let go these two precious beats hearts.

Though she would soon be on constant watch, as she held the next generation and revival of Uchiha in her hands, she felt so calm. Being on watch usually made her anxious, but now it only seemed to comfort her. Looking at their sleeping faces, she let a sigh of relief go. All her efforts had paid off. All the painstaking recovery and complicating changes throughout the past through months was all outweighed by this new feeling of motherhood.

When she finally broke down after first entering the Uchiha compound after Itachi had died, she was in pieces. She spent her days in that room and in the forest. She didn't feel like alcohol could drown her pain, and soon found experimenting with different combinations of food the only enjoyable thing for her. Her life spiraled down as she lost contact with many, and handed in a letter of a year off to Naruto, who had been hokage for some time now. She regretted missing his hokoage ceremony due to her depression, but she had not missed the wedding. Hinata had looked beautiful.

She soon told Tsunade of her taking a year off. They soon both comforted each other. Her long time mentor too, was suffering from the effects of death. She had been very close the Jiraya. Sakura had finally let loose and told her mother-like figure everything. She soon discovered that she was not alone, and came back into touch with the real world. Slowly, but surely, her friends and family helped her up. Although Team seven would never be the same, all the conflicts had been solved. They had all accepted what had happened, and continued on their own path in life. And now, with them, she would face being a single mother of twins of the Uchiha clan, separate from the newly made Uchiwa clan.

She raised her head to the tiled ceiling, counting the tiles to keep herself awake. She had already slept for what seemed like forever. If she went to sleep again, it would feel like a waste of the little time left in the day. She had slept most of the day, much to her visitors dismay. She slowly went through what she would do after in her head. She now had a baby bump that would need to be worked off. Well working on that, she had to stay in good health to be able to feed her newborns. She would have to learn how to be a mother, no amount of book would teach her that.

She looked down again at the two small and content faces in her arms. They were so small, so fragile. She held them closer, and both responded by only moving in their sleep. She sighed and leaned back some more in her bed. Sakura silently swore in her mind to protect these two with all her might. Her growling stomach reminded her of its neglection. Right, she had missed a meal while sleeping. Sakura yawned, not particularly feeling like moving at the moment. She longed for anything but hospital food. Even looking at the stuff made her shiver now.

The ever tired Sakura looked out the door as the nurse opened it, seeing a mother and father with their newborn. Her well hidden pain welled up inside her. She had already excogitated the she would have to bear with it, after finding a suspicion after many months that this feeling would never go away. Itachi was gone in flesh, but his two children would forever remind her of him. She hoped the two would never become belligerent like their uncle, but instead somehow inherit their fathers calm and steadiness. He had been such a figure, that despite Sasuke's swearing to kill him, his attitude had always seemed to continue living within the confines of the Uchiha compound.

The rain outside soothed her and she slowly let her eyes close, her newborns resting with her in her arms.

A sudden burst of cold air coming from the window woke her up from her lethargic mind, along with the distant sound of a closing door. She realized that it was only the door closing, guessing that a nurse was checking up on her. From the cold air of the window, fresh air came, slowly making her aware that something was out of place. She held them closer to her, protective instincts climbing up.

She soon searched for any chakra signatures of her friends that might have come to visit, but instead was met with a signature that sent her heart ready to thump of out her chest. She knew that signature anywhere. With wide eyes she turned her head to the window.

"I-Itachi?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick Dictionary links:

EXCOGITATED= .com/browse/excogitated

BELLIGERENT = .com/search?q=belligerent

**AN:/ ** HAVE YOU ALL LOST FAITTH IN ME THINKING ID KILL ITACHI?! D8 I mean, come one, allll of my fics have happy/humourous endings cause anything else would seem to emo for me :/ Not that a little seriousness and sadness is bad , I just cant write it. Plus the summary said the outcome would effect generations to come, but when was the last time you guys read that, I mean I just read it 5 seconds ago cause I forgot what it said lawllllls.

8DDDD okay, so I tried to sorta make the ending half decent. Did I pull it off? Btw I've had the skeleton of the last chapter planned out since about chapter 8 :/ oh and I wrote this one out on paper first so that's why paragraphs turned into lines : / I tried to meaty it up, I really did. Its just I am not all that familiar with birth. :/ Just waiting outside the room for my siblings, which was years ago so I dun really remember. I left it sitting for months (as anyone waiting could probs tell) , hoping an idea to make it longer and better would come up… none did. Oh well, this is the ending I had always intended.

Okay, sorta anti-climax sorta thing, BUT OHWELL. I like happy endings. Or if you want a sad ending you can twist the ending another was , im sure. I left the ending open because I like others to at least be able to imagine what happened next. Lalalalalal I like the ending 8D . And no , there will be no sequel (if I didn't have much time to make the last few chapters pretty, I don't magically have a muse now sillies. Though oneshots of other fandoms may come soon. ) kermitYEYYYYYY so happy its done ~ . And guess the genders for yourself : ) Oh and if your like OMGWTFBBQ??! WHERE DID THOSE BABIES COME FROM weelllllll, that was my discreetly place 'itachi comforting sakura'. I wanted it to keep the "T" rating : ) And thank you soooo much for all of your support guys, loveyalots 3


End file.
